I Deseo del Inframundo
by Ligia dAfrodita
Summary: Esta es una serie de varios capitulos con diferentes personajes, todos situados en el Inframundo, principalmente si no es que todas las historias serán sobre los tres jueces del infierno y sus Amores, HAY LEMON, y alucine
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Pues una historia más para este frio rincón del universo, donde lo importante es dejar fluir las ideas y ver plasmada toda la perversión, romanticismo, comedia y algo más que provoca el anime, les traigo esta historia con un ship nada usual, una crack ship, jaja, bueno les presento este Minos x Agasha, NO SE ASUSTEN, se respeta la memoria de Albafica, pero bueno no lo tendremos en acción con su querida flor, soy mala para las introducciones espero le echen un ojo, y lo comenten, Gracias.

NOTAS Y ADVERTENCIAS:

Contendrá lenguaje y situaciones sexuales

La tumba de Albafica la hizo Agasha de manera independiente a la que "existe" en el santuario, ella la hizo para poder visitarlo, ya que como cualquier persona no puede entrar al santuario.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a y a S. Teshirogi

Amor en el Inframundo, serie de varios capítulos.

DEL INFRAMUNDO.

Desde hacía ya cinco años y de manera puntual Agasha acudía a aquel lugar que había elegido personalmente para convertirlo en el mausoleo simbólico de quien en vida había sido su más grande amor, o eso era lo que pensaba entonces. Una caminata de media hora a partir de la última casa del pueblo, por una vereda terregosa rodeada de hierba, árboles y flores que la escoltaban hasta el punto donde debía doblar a la derecha y caminar otro tramo más sobre un pasto espeso que parecía alfombra, y luego al pie de un árbol, una pequeña placa, con su nombre escrito en ella, y por supuesto rosas alrededor de la tumba. Luego comenzaba el ritual, quitaba todas las hojas y flores secas de las plantas colgantes que se enredaban en el gran árbol, sacaba un mantel, una copa y una botella de la canasta que cargaba siempre, se tendía en el suelo y se quedaba el tiempo que el vino le durara. Conversaba con el ausente, le contaba todos los pormenores y acontecimientos de su vida, sus secretos, sus tristezas… sus deseos. Las horas transcurrían en lo que parecía total intimidad, pero, escondido tras los arboles circundantes, él verdugo la vigilaba, la observaba con detalle y seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que se hacia el tiempo y ella tenía que partir. Le seguía los pasos de cerca, a veces casi podía tocarla, pero se contenía. La dejaba de seguir justo en el mismo lugar donde la esperaba, a la entrada del pueblo, a partir de la primera casa, ahí la veía alejarse con su hermoso cabello ondeante que llegaba ya abajo de sus glúteos, disfrutaba el contoneo de su falda y su andar que parecía como si flotara, Agasha era ya una hermosa mujer, había cumplido 20 años, seguía viviendo con su padre en la misma casa que la había visto nacer y que estaba en la misma calle donde la había conocido.

Agasha paso por la tan nombrada casa primera, y se detuvo un momento, miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrío, él lo noto y se congelo, se quedó inmóvil, ella continuó su camino, y por primera vez en cinco años la siguió más allá del limité puesto por él mismo, se adentró en el pueblo y empezó a caminar las calles tras de ella, siguiéndole el paso, de tanto en tanto Agasha aceleraba, y él también, no quería quedarse atrás, esa mirada de reojo en la entrada, le había parecido una invitación a seguirla, dos cuadras a la derecha, luego diez casas en recto para girar a la izquierda, dos arcos más, y ahí estaba, la pequeña florería, iluminada por una lámpara de petróleo, como todas las puertas de ese paseo, se paró frente a la puerta, abrió, y ahí se perdió su silueta.

Al ras de la esquina, donde la oscuridad lo protegía la observo y espero. No fue consiente de cuantas horas habían pasado cuando sus piernas se empezaron a mover solas hasta quedar al lado de la ventana y comenzar a escuchar la conversación del otro lado.

-¿Qué tal tu paseo hija? ¿Todo normal?-

-Todo normal padre, ¿no hay nada para mi hoy?-

-Solo lo de siempre mi pequeña-

-Me voy a dormir entonces, estoy muy cansada, la caminata y el vino me aletargan demasiado-

-¿No comes algo hija?- Nego con la cabeza y le dio un beso a su padre que permaneció sentado, tomando algo que podría ser té, café o cualquier bebida caliente, era invierno y aunque en Grecia el frío no es tan duro, la gente suele resentirlo de una u otra forma. Subió la escalera y sin encender luz alguna entro a su cuarto, se puso frente a la ventana y la abrió despacio, las puertas rechinaban así que en cuanto se escuchó el sonido de las bisagras las aventó abriéndolas de par en par, alcanzó a ver la sombra que corría por las calles tratando en vano de esconderse. Lo observo desvanecerse, entrecerró los ojos, y suspiro fuerte

-¿Quién eres?- dijo para sí misma.

-o-

El inframundo es un lugar frio, nublado siempre, monótono, cansado… Lo bueno para él es que tenía a Lune como su subalterno y así dejarle el trabajo, podía darse el lujo de salir, o de subir al mundo de los vivos siempre que se le ocurriera, en realidad los demás jueces podían hacer lo mismo, salir cuando les diera la gana, pero el trabajo se les acumulaba más. Ya era tarde, no regresaría al tribunal a juzgar ni un alma ese día, paso de largo, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Cada año era la misma cosa, salir, seguirla, esperar y verla regresar ¿Cuánto tiempo más le iba a durar el remordimiento? ¿Era remordimiento eso que sentía? Lo único que había sido diferente hoy era ese último gesto, entrar al pueblo detrás de ella, casi lo descubre ¿Cómo supo que la seguía? ¿Cómo él se dejó descubrir?... Se dejó descubrir. Eso, él quería que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, estaba ya cansado de estar criando esa bestia que se llamaba vulnerabilidad, y ya no quería y no podía seguirla conservando dentro de su mente y de su corazón, él era un hombre importante, una autoridad, un juez del inframundo, esos sentimientos mundanos no deberían estarse gestando en su interior, y sin embargo, ahí estaban, creciendo sin control alguno, apoderándose de él, matándolo lentamente. El fin de su ritual de salir a visitarla no concluía cuando volvía al inframundo, había una última cosa que hacia siempre al cerrar el día, echarle un vistazo a "él", pudriéndose con el frío inclemente del Cocytos, despertarlo cuando apenas había logrado perder la conciencia y así sufrir un poco menos, Minos se encargaba de torturarlo moviendo su cabeza, asestándole uno que otro golpe, a veces un corte por aquí y otro por allá, todo esto mientras le platicaba lo que había escuchado de Agasha ese día, de alguna manera era como pasarle un recado, porque las palabras de la joven eran para aquel que estaba sepultado en la nieve _-Eras y sigues siendo demasiado bello como para seguir jodiendo aún muerto- _ Albafica se reía de él, y le escupía, tanto saliva como palabras, verdades hirientes que Minos se llevaba, guardándolas en su corazón, y que más que alimentar su ira, lo corroían de dolor. Luego que dejaba a Albafica volvía a la primera prisión, retomaba su vida y fingía que había tenido un día normal.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 Sacado de la Manga

Nuevo capítulo de esta pareja Crack que yo sé que a la gran mayoría le puede dar el infarto con ella pero me agrada bastante, bueno aquí les dejo.

ADVERTENCIA: UN POCO DE LEMON AL PRINCIPIO ósea contenido para mayores de edad (+18)

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

SACADO DE LA MANGA.

Cuando llego a sus aposentos Anna lo estaba esperando sentada en el suelo, al costado de la puerta, Minos sintió ternura por la sirvienta de la caprichosa Pandora, su señora la había dejado atrás al marcharse a su castillo en Alemania, sabía que había sobrevivido pero no se había llevado a Anna, solo se llevó a sus sirvientas más antiguas, a su perro raro Chesire y al fenómeno de Zeros de Sapo. Anna se había convertido además de una complaciente amante, en una especie de ama de llaves, o así lo quería ver él, no quería reconocer que su rutina ya parecía la de una mujer atendiendo a su esposo, aunque ella le amaba, él no. Lo que sí, es que Anna lo distraía de sus monótonos días, y olvidarse de "ese" pensamiento con nombre que lo atormentaba siempre.

-_Anna… Anna…-_ La llamo un par de veces pero la muchacha no se movió, se había quedado dormida, la levanto en brazos y entro con ella hasta su habitación, la acostó en la cama, se despojó de su Sapuri y luego le quito a Anna su velo, ella se despertó, y aunque esta adormilada se lanzó sobre ella, le acaricio el rostro y beso sus labios, la muchacha no opuso resistencia alguna, entonces Minos continuo trazando un camino con su mano por debajo del vestido hasta el sexo de Anna, entonces ella comienza a gemir, y en esa noche como muchas otras en las que se acuesta con él, Minos desquita con ella todo el deseo que le tiene a Agasha, la posee de manera animal, lo único cuidadoso que le permite es quitarse el vestido, es el uniforme que usa, lo necesita para el diario. Pero una vez desnuda la golpea con todo la lujuria que se concentró en su sexo a través del día, es su marioneta viviente, una muñeca que maneja a placer, es el cuerpo de la chica el recipiente donde se vierten el sudor, la saliva y el semen del kyoto. Cuando todo termina Anna tiene que retirarse, Minos no soporta compartir la cama con ella para otra cosa que no sea sexo.

Cuando por fin esta solo en la amplia cama todos los intentos por dormir fracasan, en esta particular fecha del año le cuesta conciliar el sueño, se revuelca desnudo entre sus sabanas e intenta una y otra vez cerrar los ojos… -_Todo eso tiene que acabar, esta vez será diferente, será la última ocasión en que la visite_\- Repite esa frase siempre, como cada año.

-o-

La primavera había llegado, y con ella ese deseo que invadía a todas las criaturas y las volvía locas de saciar esas necesidades que concluyen con la reproducción de sus respectivas razas. Agasha salía de su casa con dirección al taller de la costurera de Rodorio, la única del pueblo en aquella época, y por lo tanto, la única que confeccionaba vestidos de novia. Cuando entro en el taller al abrir la puerta unas campanillas anunciaron su llegada

-¡Agasha lindura, bienvenida!- Así la recibía la señora LIdopolus -Agasha hermosa, tu vestido está listo, quedo perfecto, lo que no entiendo es por qué elegiste ese diseño tan sencillo, ¿acaso tu prometido no es el hijo del dueño de la panadería? Él dijo que no nos midiéramos en nada…-

-No quiero gastar de más, solo usare el vestido un día, hay cosas más importantes-

A veces parecía que Agasha no quería casarse, o que no le importaba, en el fondo quizá era cierto, se casaba para dar gusto a su padre que no quería que se quedara sola, y también para poder cerrar esa herida del pasado, y porque si quería al que era su prometido, era un buen hombre, y además era apuesto, pero nunca tan apuesto como "él", nadie era más apuesto que aquel que tenía la fama del más bello y al que Agasha había amado más que a ninguno.

Cuando se vio en el espejo con el vestido puesto se dio cuenta de que ya no habría vuelta atrás, sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las empleadas del taller lloraron, la costurera lloro, y Agasha dijo "entonces así es como comienza el principio del fin".

-_Buenas tardes, señorita estoy buscando una prenda un tanto especial_\- Las palabras de Agasha quedaron superadas por la masculina voz que retumbo por toda la tienda _–Esa voz- _dijo para sí misma, se bajó del banco donde se había parado para medirse el vestido, y no volvió a hablar hasta salir de la tienda. Durante el tiempo que se cambió de ropa, no dejo de intentar escuchar la conversación de aquel hombre misterioso que un momento antes entro a la tienda. Para cuando estuvo lista, él ya se había retirado.

-Ese hombre… yo… ¿Qué extraño que un hombre venga solo a una tienda de ropa para mujeres no?-

-Más extraño aun lo que me pidió Agasha querida, queria un velo, un simple velo ¡pero quería que fuera color negro! No vendo tal cosa, aquí todos los velos son blancos ¡Que novia quiere llevar un velo negro!-

-Quizá era para un funeral ¿No cree señora Lidopolus?-

-¡Ay! No lo había pensado así, que pena con él, ojala regrese, puede que entonces si tenga algo por ahí, pero bueno Agasha hermosa, tu vestido estará listo para el verano ¡solo ya no adelgaces más por favor!-

-Claro señora LIdopolus, nos vemos pronto-

-O-

Agasha camino bajo el sol por unas cuantas cuadras cuando la alcanzo un carruaje, y se detuvo a su lado casi cerrándole el paso, un extraño cochero bajo de la parte frontal y con la cara casi oculta, le invito a subir –Bella dama, mi señor me ha pedido que le ofrezca llevarla a su casa, el sol está bastante fuerte, y eso que es invierno…-

-No gracias, no viajo ni acepto compañía de extraños- contesto tajante, y quiso sacarle la vuelta al extraño hombrecillo, pero este de inmediato se interpuso y le abrió la puerta-

\- Debo insistir señorita, es por su bien, el sol es intenso- y casi cuando Agasha iba a propinarle un golpe, una voz dentro del carruaje se escuchó_ –Seria un placer si me permitiera llevarla, no le hare ningún daño, confié en mí, por favor- _ La misma voz de la tienda. Y más por curiosidad que por confianza entro al carro sin dudarlo ¿Qué la impulso a hacer algo así? Nunca lo supo.

Una vez que se acomodó en el asiento, la puerta se cerró, y el carro avanzo, entonces pudo ver claramente a aquel personaje misterioso, su cabello largo, blanco, esparciéndose por sus hombros y su pecho al momento de quitarse el sombrero, era _él_… el hombre a quien más temía disfrazado de hombre rico. Agasha se puso blanca, la garganta se le seco y sus ojos no parpadeaban, se quedó paralizada

-También me da gusto verte, pequeña flor-

Agasha se levantó del asiento y abrió la puerta del carro con toda la intensión de arrojarse al camino, antes de caer, sintió como era sostenida desde adentro

-¡DEJAME SALIR MALDITO!, TE ODIO DESGRACIADO, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?, DEJAME IR MALDITO ESPECTRO- Gritaba, pateaba, le jalo el cabello y le daba golpes por donde podía, pero fue cuando intento morderlo que Minos no tuvo más compasión y la sometió, la sujeto de los brazos, y la sentó en medio de sus piernas y con ellas le apretaba la cadera para impedir que se pusiera de pie o lo pateara

-Vaya que eres ruda pequeña flor, pero es mejor que te resignes, podrás irte, pero no por ahora, ¿puedes ver allá afuera? Ya estamos lejos del pueblo, voy a llevarte a un lugar que conoces, tengo algo importante que decirte-

¿Algo importante que decirte? Se sacó de la manga aquella frase, si bien quería decirle muchas cosas no era aún el momento para hacerlo. Estaba improvisando y no tenía idea realmente de que seguiría en ese número que acababa de montar para acercarse a ella y que ahora además se había convertido en un secuestro. Agasha que hasta ese momento seguía luchando se quedó quieta, y luego comenzó a llorar, Minos la sostuvo en esa postura durante todo el trayecto, mientras aprovechaba y metía su nariz entre sus cabellos para olerlos.

El carruaje llego a su destino, Minos hizo que Agasha bajara y ella, en cuanto puso pie en tierra corrió con todas su fuerzas, corrió y corrió, pero no pudo llegar más lejos de 50 metros cuando Minos ya la tenía sujeta otra vez, forcejearon de nuevo, entonces la enredo con sus cuerdas y la cargo sobre su hombro, inmediatamente Agasha reconoció el lugar en donde estaban, era el camino a la tumba que le había construido a Albafica, se mantuvo quieta nuevamente, y cuando llegaron a donde estaba la pequeña placa Minos la puso en el suelo, pero no la libero, se sentó frente a ella mientras la miraba fijamente, ella rompió el silencio

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, que quieres de mí?-

Minos respiro profundo mientras pensaba lo más rápido que podía en un buen argumento para darle

-¡CONTESTAME MALDITO! Acaso…. ¿Vas a matarme? O ¿Vas a violarme? ¿No has saciado tu odio hacia nosotros? - Agasha estaba realmente enojada, nunca antes la había visto así, y le resultaba sumamente excitante, el rojo que se encendía en sus mejillas hacia volar su imaginación, _-acaso su rostro se verá así cuando se…- _ en un movimiento audaz Agasha se arrastró intentado correr, el movimiento fue risorio y torpe, se revolcaba sobre la hierba como un gusano, Minos la dejo avanzar un par de metros, la detuvo sujetándole el tobillo

-Te traje aquí porque tengo un mensaje de aquel que amas tanto-

Agasha entonces dejo de moverse –Es mentira, no puedo creer nada de lo que tú me digas, que interés podrías tener en ayudarlo, o ayudarme, como por qué harías ese favor ¿acaso no fuiste tú el que lo asesino?- Minos no tenía ninguna respuesta que darle, primero porque todo eso lo había inventado, y segundo porque… era cierto… No tenía el más mínimo interés de ayudar a Albafica de piscis, quien nunca le había pedido semejante favor, y si pudiera no se lo pediría a él, además Albafica no podía ni moverse, y estaba inconsciente la gran mayoría del tiempo, pero siendo Minos quien era actuaria bajo el viejo dicho "En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale" y él se serviría del recuerdo de Albafica de piscis para acercarse a Agasha porque se había obsesionado con ella.

-Bueno si no quieres saberlo está bien, voy a largarme de aquí ahora niña, pero te dejare así como estas, a ver si algún viajero que pase por aquí te ayuda, o si tienes mala suerte, puede que hasta te viole- Otra mentira, Minos no iba a dejar a Agasha sola y atada, y menos permitiría que alguien la tocase, si alguien debía tenerla ese sería él, pero no de manera violenta, después de todo, si él quisiera, ya lo habría hecho, pero no era su estilo, tenía todo lo que un hombre necesita para conquistar a una mujer sin ninguna dificultad y no se iba a desperdiciar así mismo.

-TE EXIJO QUE ME DESATES AHORA MISMO, NO TE TENGO MIEDO NI A TI NI A NADIE-

-Osada la pequeña flor, solo hay una forma en que te puedo desatar, y esa es que tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, ah y hay una condición extra

-¿Cuál condición extra?-

-Vamos a repetir estas citas cada semana, pequeña flor, es lo que piscis me pidió como última voluntad, cada semana traeré un mensaje diferente-

Agasha guardo silencio y lo miro, roja, estaba furiosa –Aún no me dices por qué haces esto, tú no eres una buena persona, es más, ni siquiera eres una persona, eres un…-

-El motivo del porqué lo hago lo sabrás cuando sea necesario- La interrumpió, no quería seguir con sus cuestionamientos, no tenía respuesta para ninguno, de por si era ya muy difícil sostener la mentira, otro muy seguramente ya hubiera perdido la paciencia, pero él Minos de Griffo era paciente, muy paciente, y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas a esa muchacha que tenía atada a sus pies.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3 Cuando te Pienso

¡Hola, Hola¡ Sean bienvenid s a este rincón de fics, me tarde bastante tiempo en actualizar, pero la escuela me tenía llena de tareas, y aparte la inspiración nada mas no me visitaba. Pero ya está aquí este nuevo capítulo de esta pareja crack que me ha agradado bastante, veamos que sucesos les deparan en esta ocasión a Agasha y a Minos.

ADVERTENCIAS: Ligero lemon al principio

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi.

Enjoy!

CUANDO TE PIENSO

-¡Ay no!, Maldita sea- El ruido de vidrio rompiéndose retumbo en la cocina, Agasha se apresuró a juntar los restos de lo que fuera una jarra para agua, comenzó a acumularlos en la palma de una mano, mientras con la otra los iba levantando del suelo. En la parte frontal donde estaba situada la florería, se escuchaban las voces de dos hombres que intercambiaban risas y palabras. Luego un silencio, y pasos acercándose a la cocina.

-Buen día-

Agasha se puso de pie apresuradamente, miro al joven que le hablaba, y le respondió con una sonrisa infantil, el joven se aproximó hacia ella y la beso en la boca

-¿Que tienes en las manos?-

-No es nada, solo se me rompió la jarra del agua-

-Déjame ayudarte-

-No, déjame yo lo hago-

Comenzaron un forcejeo de manos aparentemente inofensivo que resulto en una cortada en la palma de la mano de Agasha

-¡Ay!-

-¿Estas bien?, perdóname yo no quería… déjame ver que te paso-

-NO, no, pasa nada está bien-

Agasha se cubrió la mano con su delantal, y salió al patio trasero donde estaba un lavatorio, saco el agua de una pileta y se enjuago la mano, pero aunque no era una cortada muy grande, ni de gravedad, la sangre tardó en detenerse, salía de la herida haciendo un camino largo, que recorría su palma y se enredaba entre sus dedos, sumergió la mano y observo como flotaba el líquido rojo, se perdió en lasformas raras que los hilos escarlata formaban en el agua. Su boca entonces formo una curva muy tenue, pero retorcida, era una suerte que nadie la viera. Un calor la recorrió desde su vientre hasta sus mejillas que se pintaron del mismo rojo que nadaba en el lavatorio formando esos hilos en sus dedos, comenzó a jugar con ellos, moviendo su mano –_ ¿Es así como lo haces Minos?- _

-¿Agasha?- La llamo la voz en el interior de la casa, no respondió, saco la mano del agua, se secó en el delantal, luego paso ambos brazos a su espalda y desato el nudo que sostenía la prenda, lo dejo por ahí, estaba sucio, lo lavaría después, y como si estuviera convertida en un ser sin voluntad propia entro a su casa. Camino a la cocina y beso con ansiedad al hombre que la esperaba, lo estrujo en un abrazo, y le susurró algunas palabras al oído, él, al escuchar el mensaje se separó sorprendido, y antes que pudiera contestar, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a la primer planta de la casa, a su habitación, y ahí, Agasha le hizo el amor a su futuro esposo, aprovechando el turno de su padre en la florería. En ese momento expulso todo ese calor que le había causado jugar con los hilos de sangre de su mano. La verdadera razón de su súbita lujuria era Minos de Griffo, pensar en él, cosa que era muy seguido en los últimos días, la había envuelto en un halo de ansiedad sexual que necesitaba a toda costa ser apaciguada ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué pensaba así de él? ¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en él? Sus dudas no serían resueltas ese día, pero si su éxtasis.

-o-

-Hoy haz estado muy apasionada, Agasha-

Le dijo él, mientras reposaba en la cama y recuperaba sus fuerzas. Ella, se encontraba parada frente a la ventana, desnuda, sin miedo ni preocupación a ser observada, le respondió mientras le daba la espalda -¿No te gustó?-

-… si, es solo que, siento que hoy fue cierto ¿no deberías cubrirte?, alguien puede verte desde la calle-

-¿Eso te molestaría?-

-¿Qué dices Agasha, es seria tu pregunta? Claro que me molestaría que vieran a mi mujer desnuda-

-Dices eso porque piensas que solo los hombres podrían verme, no solo hombres andan por la calle-

-Bueno entonces pues las señoras también, me...

-¿Avergonzaría? Yo creo que te dan celos, sientes unos celos terribles de pensar que otro hombre pueda verme desnuda, o peor, que me pusiera una mano encima, o me desee, o sueñe con hacerme el amor ¿no es cierto?-

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto, inmóvil, la manera de hablar de Agasha le había sorprendido, no solía comportarse grosera ni desafiante, tampoco con exagerada fogosidad. Era más bien una chica a la que podría describírsele como dulce, amable, tranquila, romántica, buena hija y buena compañera. Por eso la había elegido de entre todas las chicas del pueblo, para ser su esposa. Pero lo dejo pasar, aunque era algo difícil de ignorar. Pero no quiso discutir más con ella, por ese momento, dejaría pasar ese incidente.

Se vistieron y bajaron a la florería, donde ella relevaría a su padre de, ahí se despidieron, el partió a cumplir sus obligaciones en la panadería, había que tener listo el pan para la cena y ya pasaba de las 4 de la tarde.

-o-

Agasha terminó su turno, ya había cerrado todo, se encerró en su cuarto, un momento antes de cenar, saco toda su ropa y la puso en la cama.

-No tengo nada que pueda usar para él-

La cama, repleta de vestidos no era suficiente para satisfacer la vanidad que Agasha estaba sintiendo, y que nunca antes había padecido. Aunque siempre se supo bonita, nunca busco destacarse haciendo gala de su belleza, nunca le exigió a su padre cosas que sabía que no podía embargo, en esta ocasión, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de explotar esos comportamientos banales que hasta ahora parecían dormidos en ella -Necesito un vestido nuevo- se dijo a si misma mientras recogía todo el tendido de prendas esparcidas en la cama. Las guardo en su lugar correspondiente. Recordó que la pequeña habitación donde guardaban todos los recuerdos y objetos pertenecientes a su madre, estaba un hermoso vestido color lavanda, salió de su habitación con intensión de buscarlo. Luego de mover cajas y cosas llenas de polvo por fin lo encontró, era un vestido hermoso, corte clásico, sus ojos se abrieron, era perfecto, lo tomo en sus brazos y regreso a su cama.

-o-

Anna había fallado en todos sus intentos por seducir a Minos, ya casi había pasado la semana entera sin que fuera llamada a sus habitaciones, además, él casi no le dirigía la palabra o si quiera la volteaba a ver, es como si se hubiera convertido en una simple sirvienta otra vez, una persona sin importancia. Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de desplantes del kyoto, y haría lo que siempre había hecho, ser paciente, solo esperaba que esta vez fuera como todas las demás, y que en un tiempo todo volviera a ser como para Anna, las cosas nunca serian iguales.

-¡Anna!- los gritos de Minos la pusieron en alerta. Se puso contenta porque pensó que por fin esta noche lo acompañaría en su lecho

\- Anna, prepárame un traje, mañana voy a salir al mundo de los vivos-

-¿De nuevo, mi señor? ¿Hay algo que lo esté perturbando en aquel lugar?- no pudo evitar cuestionarlo, hablo sin pensar, pero su sexto sentido la había alertado respecto a esa salida, que le parecía fuera de lo común.

-¿QUE? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto lo que haces y por qué lo haces?- Anna se quedó callada, y paralizada de miedo – ¡Exacto! nunca te lo pregunto y eso es simple y sencillamente porque no me interesan tus asuntos- Minos se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando hacia su habitación, Anna corrió tras de él y se le adelanto, colocándose frente a la puerta -¿Qué haces? Apártate de mi camino- la empujo lo suficientemente fuerte para que le pudiera dejar entrar, pero Anna no se rindió, recupero el equilibrio y se le abrazo por la cintura, Minos deshizo el agarre con sus fuertes brazos y la lanzó, ahora con más fuerza, haciéndola caer, la miro con un poco de apuro, pero cuando la vio reincorporarse y correr nuevamente en su dirección, abrió rápido la puerta y entro dando un azoton, dejándola afuera.

Minos se colocó a unos cuantos pasos atrás de la puerta, a oscuras, mirando en el borde la sombra de los pies de Anna, que se movían de un lado a otro acompañados de sollozos, luego, cuando se alejó, soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos un momento, en algún punto tendría que hacer algo con Anna. No podía dejarla así nada más, después de todo ¿Quién calentaría su cama? pero y si Agasha aceptaba vivir con él ¿Cómo se desharía de Anna? Hizo una pausa, su imaginación estaba volando demasiado, por ahora era momento de descansar, mañana saldría al mundo de los vivos a encontrarse con su _pequeña flor_, y el viaje era largo y cansado.

El nuevo día había llegado y Agasha lo recibió con un baño de agua fría que tenía esencia de flores de azahar, con una navaja se retiró el finísimo vello que salía en sus axilas, y de una vez, el que crecía en su sexo, se secó y se ungió con aceite de almendras dulces todo el cuerpo, peino su cabello y se puso el vestido color lavanda, y unas sandalias casi nuevas, que usaba solamente para ocasiones especiales. Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su padre en la cocina, le dio un beso en la cabeza, y tomo descuidadamente un pedazo de pan.

-Agasha hija ¿No vas a desayunar?-

-No, estoy bien, por cierto no regreso sino hasta la cena-

-¿Pero y que le digo a…-

-Pues que venga mañana- No dijo más, salió deprisa, casi corriendo, comiéndose el pan entero, ante la mirada extrañada de la gente, no sabía si la miraban por su forma de comer, o por la forma en que ibavestida. No es que llevara el vestido más fino, o el más revelador, pero vaya que llamaba la atención.

Llego a las afueras del pueblo, y emprendió el camino, pero no dio ni diez pasos cuando el bufar de los caballos del inframundo se hizo presente, y tras de ellos el carruaje del juez del infierno. Markino de Skeleton, un espectro de poca monta que cuidaba la antesala a la primera prisión era el chofer de tan distinguido personaje, con peculiares movimientos, debido a su corta estatura bajo de su sitio para saludar a la dama y abrirle la puerta.

-Mi señora, bienvenida sea- haciendo una reverencia abrió la portezuela, Agasha subió, se acomodó la falda y tomo asiento. Frente a ella la figura corpulenta de Minos se mostraba con una amplia y sensual sonrisa. Sus dientes blancos, como su cabello, sus delgadas cejas, su afilada nariz y sobre todo sus ojos pequeños, de un azul profundo y sin igual, la petrificaron. Se sintió mareada, y excitada.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4 Memorias

Tiempo de continuar, saludos a todos los que leen este fic. Acá un nuevo capítulo "Memorias" poco a poco el plan de Minos se va cocinando. Pero ¿Será realmente como él espera?

ADVERTENCIA: Fic para mayores de edad (+18años)

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi.

**MEMORIAS**

El viaje había comenzado, y durante todo el camino Agasha miró a Minos, quien la miraba de vuelta, una escena curiosa. Eso de mirarse fijamente sin decirse una sola palabra parecía la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Lo hacían con tal naturalidad, como quien mira una pintura. Aparentando que el que tenían enfrente era un ser inanimado a quien pueden apreciar sin sentirse intimidados. Pero por dentro, controlaban todo un remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones que los estaban acalambrando poco a poco.

El carruaje se detuvo, Minos se adelantó a bajarse, ni siquiera espero a que Markino les abriera la puerta, le ofreció su mano a Agasha y le ayudo a descender. Agasha una vez con los pies en la tierra, sacudió la falda de su vestido y camino unos cuantos pasos para desentumir las piernas. Minos le dijo a su sirviente entre dientes _–Piérdete un rato- _y el hombrecillo de curiosa fisionomía subió al carro de nuevo, tomo las riendas y arranco los caballos dejando un halo de polvo que Agasha resintió, se sacudió de nuevo y tosió un par de veces. Cuando el polvo se disipo, Minos estaba parado a unos metros de ella, con la mano estirada –Acompáñame, pequeña flor- Agasha camino hacía Minos, tomo su brazo y camino conducida por él, sin chistar ni decir palabra.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar que ambos conocían muy bien, Agasha se desplomo sobre la hierba crecida, y de manera inconsciente, efecto de la acostumbrada rutina, comenzó a arrancarlas -Vaya que han crecido, y eso que solo ha pasado una semana- Pasados unos minutos, se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Minos sobre ella, con expresión reclamante, se disculpó con él y con la mano le hizo una seña para que la acompañara a sentarse. Minos puso su trasero en la piedra con el nombre de Albafica, con sus largas piernas abiertas, justo frente a Agasha, quien no pudo evitar mirarle la entrepierna, el pene y los testículos se le marcaban en el pantalón blanco. Disimulo muy bien, o quizás no, había adquirido una habilidad para el descaro que la hacía inmune a sonrojarse, y era la gente, la que regularmente se intimidaba con las miradas o palabras de la joven. Minos la miro extrañada, luego sonrió y rompió el silencio del momento

-¿Te ha dado hambre, pequeña flor?- fue entonces que Agasha cerro la boca y levanto la mirada, pero no le respondió lo que le había preguntado

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, comienza a hablar, que te ha pedido él que me digas-

Minos se calló, por un momento no supo bien que decir, pero luego comenzó

-Él… quiere saber cómo te encuentras, si, eres feliz o si su recuerdo sigue vivo en tu mente y en tu corazón- ¿"él"? si como no, más bien, ÉL, Minos era quien quería saber.

Agasha bajo la mirada, y esbozo una sonrisa ligera. Respondió con la cabeza agachada

-Vaya pues, no esperaba esa pregunta, yo, yo siempre voy a quererlo, pero…-

-¿Pero?- un silencio incomodo se hizo.

-Cuéntame de ti Minos, cuéntame quien eres y de dónde vienes-

En un giro inesperado, Minos abrió lo más que pudo sus azules ojos, y por alguna razón que no comprendía, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. ¿Nervioso? El juez de Grifo ¿Nervioso?

-¿Por qué?- fue la respuesta

Agasha lo miro molesta – ¿El "por qué" importa?-

Minos volvió al silencio, su mente trabajaba rápido, y no podía evitar pensar que esa pregunta lo favorecia. Por un lado, no tendría que inventar historias estúpidas sobre Albafica, y por otro, podía aprovechar el interés que mostraba la chica en él para lucirse y así… hacerla caer a sus pies. Como si lo necesitara.

Agasha lo miraba expectante, esperando su respuesta. Minos sudo un poco. Pero solo un poco.

_-Puta madre_\- pensó -_mi momento ha llegado, mejor no me pudo salir esto_\- Bueno pues… mmm. Respiro y retomo el control -¿Qué te gustaría saber? pregunta, y yo responderé

-¿De dónde provienes?-

-Noruega-

-… Noruega, mmm ¿Y cómo es Noruega? ¿Cómo era tu casa? Tus padres, tu familia…

Minos se sintió halagado de la atención que Agasha le estaba dedicando, venia esperando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora iba a disfrutarlo. Era un momento digno de atesorarse, su linda pequeña flor, su amadísima Agasha, tan cerca de él, después de tanto tiempo de perseguirla. Su olor fresco de jovencita se le metía no solo por la nariz, sino también por todos los poros de su cuerpo, sus ojos se deleitaban mirando los delicados huesos de pecho, las clavículas, los delgados brazos, el delgado y largo cuello, los bellísimos y firmes senos y esa cintura ideal para asir sus grandes manos a ella. Minos comenzó a hablar, le contó a Agasha que venía de Noruega, de Oslo, la capital, que era de buena familia, y que había tenido la mejor educación que su padre hubiera podido pagar

-¿Y cómo aprendiste a hablar tan bien el griego?- era una pregunta que nunca nadie le había hecho, pero la respuesta era sencilla, lo había aprendido en ese internado carísimo y pretencioso, que era solo para chicos, y que les enseñaban casi hasta el idioma de las viejas escrituras. Un colegio tipo inglés, con uniformes ridículos y todo. Con muchachitos masturbándose juntos en la media noche, y otros tantos descubriendo que las mujeres no eran de su preferencia, eso no se lo iba a decir claro, ella podría pensar que él era uno de esos que se ayudaban en las experiencias sexuales, y no era así. No era un hombre escrupuloso o prejuicioso, pero simplemente no eran sus preferencias, por lo que nunca había participado en tales tocamientos. Volviendo al griego. En esa época pensaba que aprenderlo era la cosa más aburrida del mundo, le costaba demasiado trabajo retenerlo, las reprimendas públicas del odioso viejo que les impartía las clases le estresaban, ya no recordaba a ese anciano hijo de puta, como le gustaría verlo ahora frente a frente, lo haría polvo… o no, mejor aún, lo haría bailar con sus hilos, lo convertiría en su marioneta, mientras Minos le gritaría todas las peores palabras y expresiones que conocía en griego. Río a carcajadas. Agasha lo observaba y reía también, verlo divertirse de esa forma le causaba felicidad

Entre risas Agasha lanzo la siguiente pregunta -¿Qué paso con tu familia, nunca los volviste a ver?, ¿Cómo llegaste al servicio de tu señor?-

La risa paro, esa era la parte triste de esa historia, seguramente por eso la tenía bloqueada, ahora lo recordaba. Pero igual respondería la pregunta. Una noche de invierno, uno de los más fuertes que recordaba, lo despertó un calor incontrolable, pero no era un calor sexual, sino un calor que le quemaba las entrañas, y parecía salir por su piel. Se levantó de su cama y camino por el largo pasillo lleno de otras camas donde dormían los otros chicos, no se fijó si alguno lo había mirado o no, era lo de menos. Salió a la ventisca, descalzo, sin abrigo, caminando sobre la nieve. Después de recorrer una distancia considerable, cayó en la nieve, y miles de voces empezaron a llamarlo y a decir su nombre, hasta que las dos voces más fuertes interrumpieron a todas las otras. Eran los señores Hipnos y Thanatos. En ese momento le explicaron que él era la reencarnación de esa era, de uno de los tres jueces del infierno, un general del dios Hades, y que de ahora en adelante viviría en el inframundo. El acepto sin chistar, se entregó a la oscuridad de Hades. Nunca volvió a ver a su familia, no supo más de su padre, de su madre o de lo que fuera su vida como mortal. Ahora era un espectro, y no conocía otro destino que el servir fielmente a su señor.

Cuando Minos termino su discurso tenía la expresión seria, la mirada perdida y los puños apretados. Agasha se preocupó un poco, se levantó de la hierba y con una mano le toco un hombro

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Minos salto como si lo despertaran de un trance, la miro, y noto su rostro preocupado, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la había incomodado

-Estoy bien, solo que ya no recordaba esos detalles de mi propia vida- con pesar y un poco de hartazgo le pregunto -¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?-

Agasha noto la incomodidad del kyoto y decidió no continuar con las preguntas. Ya habría otra ocasión para continuar –No. Es suficiente, gracias por tus respuestas, perdóname por…-

-No es necesario que me pidas perdón pequeña flor- La miro con sus ojos fríos, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano –Es hora de que nos marchemos-

El camino de regreso a Rodorio fue en total silencio, Minos, sentado frente a Agasha, conservo su mirada hacia la ventanilla. Ella se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a su lado. El gesto lo tomo por sorpresa, las cosas iban mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba, ella le puso la mano en la pierna y comenzó un casi imperceptible toqueteo con las yemas de sus dedos, que no pasó desapercibido para él. Sin embargo, no era el momento para eso, lo bueno tarda, como los vinos, hay que dejarlos madurar, para disfrutar lo mejor de ellos. Le tomo la mano con la suya, se la llevo a la cara, pero no la beso –_Eso sería muy Radamanthys_\- se la paso por la cara y le dio una fuerte olisqueada, hubiera querido lamerle los dedos de uno por uno, pero eso seguramente lo haría perder el control, y no quería tocarla aún. Bajo su mano sin soltar el agarre, y la aprisiono en sus brazos cruzados. La joven no puso ninguna objeción y el viaje siguió su curso.

Muchas horas después, al caer la noche, cuando ambos terminaron su rutina, y se recostaron en sus camas, pensaron el uno en el otro, con un dejo de nostalgia, casi tristeza. Ella hundió la cara en la almohada y se quedó dormida, él se revolvió entre sus sabanas casi todas las horas que duraba la noche en el inframundo. Hasta que ya muy tarde logro dormir.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5 Cazador cazado

Hello desde el espacio exterior les dejo este fic esperando que en algún de la galaxia lo lean jajaja, esta medio intenso así que no se espanten, bueno no esta taaan intenso pero que mejor que ustedes serecillos de algún rincón de este vasto universo lo decidan ¿Qué aventuras tendrá en este capítulo nuestra pareja crack? Descúbralo abajo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje para mayores de 18 años, situaciones sexuales.

**Cazador cazado.**

-Este lugar de por sí ya era oscuro, ahora además está vacío, hay más soledad que nunca, las demás esferas y prisiones están casi inhabitadas. No sé cómo estoy aquí. Debí haber muerto ese día, después de la pelea en Rodorio con Piscis y Aries. Casi podría asegurar que fue así, si no estuviera sintiendo mi cuerpo vivo. Más vivo que nunca. El trabajo es también más pesado que nunca, siendo el único juez restante del inframundo debo hacerme cargo de casi todo. Es curioso que Lune también siga aquí, y Markino… todo mi sequito también. A veces pienso que esto es parte de una misión del señor Hades, una última misión. Soy el que se queda al final de las historias siempre, a cubrir a los que escapan. Por lo que soy el único sobreviviente, todos los demás están sellados, y sé que un día será mi turno, aunque debido a estas circunstancias, no sé si llegue, pero lo anhelo con ansías. Así como espero tu momento Agasha querida, ese día que quedara escrito como el fin de tu historia en este libro, que a diario tiene algo nuevo de tu vida. Pero nunca lo leo, no quiero saberlo, me da ansiedad. Solo lo abro a veces, doy un vistazo a tú nombre, y cuando lo encuentro, lo cierro inmediatamente. Minos cerro el enorme libro, lo dejo en su lugar, y camino para salir del salón de los libros de la vida de la gente. Regreso a su escritorio solamente para plasmar su larga firma en la hoja del día, le entrego la pluma a Lune, que firmo después, y luego le dio la espalda, bajo del estrado, y entro a otra habitación donde se quitó la toga de juez que usaba todos los días. Ahora el camino era largo, desde la primera prisión hasta su casa, Ptolomea la tercera esfera, eso significaba cruzar todo el inframundo, pero qué más da, años de hacerlo siempre lo habían acostumbrado a la monótona ruta.

Cuando llego, Anna lo aguardaba sentada en el primer escalón, Minos supo que esa noche no podría escapar de nuevo de la muchacha. Después de todo, Anna era lo único que le quedaba en esa casa vacía.

-Anna querida, tu canina fidelidad no deja de sorprenderme, la señora Pandora seguramente se arrepiente de haberte dejado, eso sí se acuerda de ti- La crueldad de Minos seguía intacta, no es que fuera a cambiar, o haya cambiado por ese larvario sentimiento romántico por Agasha que había estado creciendo en él, sino que más bien, era una suma de "algo" a su ácido y frio corazón, una adherencia, pero no un cambio. Anna no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie, se arrancó el velo, y salto a sus brazos, para besarlo con desesperación, como quien encuentra un oasis después de días de deambular por el desierto. Minos respondió el gesto, y la levanto para llevarla a su habitación. Ahí le hizo el amor lentamente, casi como si la quisiera. Se tomó el tiempo para recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, lamer, acariciar, penetrar, todo de la manera más delicada. Minos tenía ganas de portarse bien con Anna esa noche, y Anna estaba feliz por ello. Así que ella también se esforzó por complacerlo.

Esa noche como todas, Minos mando a Anna a su cama, a pesar que había estado esplendida, y que él lo disfruto bastante, pero ahora menos que nunca quería que la muchacha se le aferrara más, porque su mente tenía planes diferentes, y porque él deseaba que en un futuro, la mujer que le acompañara todas las noches en su lecho no fuera otra sino Agasha, y a pesar de que era un verdadero hijo de puta, hasta él tenía cierta decencia, y pensar en tener a Anna en la cama un día y sacarla al otro para meter a Agasha no solo le parecía de mal gusto, sino hasta sucio.

-o-

El día de la reunión semanal había llegado. Minos y Agasha se encontraban tirados en el pasto, uno junto al otro, y lo único que los separaba era el epitafio de Albafica, ambos se miraban, Agasha estiro su brazo y Minos atrapo su mano, se giró sobre su costado y le dio un beso en la palma

-Estaba ansioso por este día pequeña flor- Agasha sonrió, se levantó un poco, y se recargo en sus codos, ella sabía muy bien que Minos estaba interesado en ella, y eso le daba cierto poder sobre el kyoto. Se acercó más, y aunque la piedra los seguía separando pego su cara a la de él, y le dio un beso, ligero, inocente, pero con todas las malas intenciones que podía tener de trasfondo ese momento. Basto con ese sencillo toque para que Minos enloqueciera, se levantó del pasto con la fuerza y rapidez que lo hacen ser un espectro, la aprisiono entre sus brazos y la beso como si quisiera robarle la vida, Agasha no se quedó atrás, y correspondió de la misma forma. El peso del enorme cuerpo de Minos la hizo empujarlo, pero él no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Se dio la vuelta para que ella quedara encima. Pero Agasha se recolocó a su costado, se apoyó en su pecho y condujo su mano hasta debajo de sus pantalones. Suspiro con sorpresa, su rostro se puso rojo, él sonrió desafiante. De ahí se puso como loca, lo beso furiosamente, abrió su camisa, beso su pecho, y descendió con su lengua el sinuoso camino que la llevaba a su grueso pene. Sin perder el tiempo, le abrió los pantalones y se apresuró a devorarlo. La verga de Minos se había convertido en el más delicioso caramelo entre sus labios, su lengua y su garganta, en repetidas ocasiones, un par de arcadas la obligaron a soltarlo, pero inmediatamente después de recuperarse volvía a succionar. Minos miraba estupefacto ¿Quién era esa mujer entre sus piernas? No era la tierna e inmaculada Agasha que conocía, era otra, una Agasha nueva, y le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho lo que veía. Dejo que la joven se deleitara con el banquete. No le quito la vista ni un solo momento, busco sus ojos, que brillaban vidriosos, relampagueantes. Intentaba controlar su respiración y las ganas de reventarle en la cara y bañarla de semen, y mirar cómo se relamía los labios con el cálido líquido que ¡AHHHHH! Un gruñido fuerte y toda la presión que su sexo pudo hacer, expulso aquello que Minos había estado tratando de controlar. A Agasha le escurrió por las comisuras, se levantó de su posición, y de un solo movimiento trago todo lo que acababa de contener en su boca. Minos se complació aún más, con una señal de su mano la invito a colocarse de nuevo sobre él, mientras que al mismo tiempo se sentaba. Agasha se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre Minos, pero se levantó la falda para sentir con su sexo la piel del miembro que ahora iba perdiendo la firmeza. Minos la beso sin el más mínimo asco de probar sus fluidos. No dejaba de mirarla, a los ojos, los labios, todo su rostro, estaba simplemente sin palabras, sorprendido. Pero no pensaba perder el tiempo. Paso su mano por abajo del vestido y comenzó a acariciar la vagina de Agasha, y ella no puso objeción alguna. Los dedos de Minos, diestros en todo aspecto, recorrían el pequeño espacio de atrás hacia adelante, deteniéndose por momentos en su clítoris, pero cuando quiso introducir un par de dedos, Agasha lo detuvo

-Espera, no debes hacerlo así, no tan profundo-

-¿Por qué no?- le dijo al oído, con la respiración entrecortada

-Por qué es impropio que me toques así, no deberías penetrarme con nada, tengo que conservar mi pureza. Pronto voy a casarme-

Como escuchar el sonido de un millón de cristales rompiéndose al mismo tiempo, Minos escucho las palabras de Agasha, trago grueso, y se quedó mudo, e inmóvil, como si estuviera congelado. Sus ojos azul hielo se volvieron como tal, helados, serios. Sus mejillas, hace un momento rojas, se volvieron pálidas. Agasha se dio cuenta, e intento besarlo, para distraerlo, pero Minos volteo el rostro, mirando, curiosamente, al frio epitafio que hace un momento los había estado separando. Antes de que cualquier otro sentimiento lo invadiera, la levanto delicadamente, se puso de pie, se guardó su virilidad en los pantalones y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse – El paseo de hoy ha terminado- Tomo dirección al terregoso camino donde estaba estacionado el lúgubre carruaje, Markino estaba dormido – ¡LEVANTATE IDIOTA!, ya nos largamos- le grito en el oído al hombrecillo que hacía de su chofer, sin perder la compostura, ni la caballerosidad para con Agasha, abrió la puerta, y le brindo el brazo para que ella pudiera subir. No dijo palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto. Entrego a la muchacha en su casa y volvió a su querido y espantoso inframundo. Anna lo estaba esperando, la corrió a gritos de sus aposentos, no quería ver a nadie, estaba furioso, frustrado. Se sentía estúpido, utilizado -_¿Cómo era posible que él_…?- Nada ni nadie mitigaría su molestia en ese momento, ni condenar a lo peor a todos los muertos del día siguiente, ni ir a patear la cabeza de Albafica hasta que recobrara y perdiera la conciencia una y otra vez, seguramente se reiría de él, y se lo merecía.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6 Sueños y Realidades

¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Después del muy cercano encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas, y del no tan afortunado desenlace de este, veamos que decisiones habrá de tomar Minos. Esta resentido y molesto, pero, el deseo puede más que cualquier berrinche. Y esto apenas comenzaba, no echara a perder todos los años que le ha seguido los pasos a su querida pequeña flor. Agasha por su parte, lo tiene siempre en la mente, y ya comparte este espacio con su amado Albafica, tanto, que su inconsciente los juntara en un peculiar sueño. Afortunadamente para ella solo fue eso, un sueño y pronto la realidad la llevara de nuevo a los brazos de Minos.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y S. Teshirogi

ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje sobre situaciones sexuales

**SUEÑOS Y REALIDADES.**

Agasha entro a su casa y pasó de largo la cocina, su padre le dijo algo pero ella solo respondió con un _–Aja-. _Subió a su habitación, se quitó el vestido, lo hizo bolas y lo arrojo al piso. Luego se tiro en su cama, desnuda. Dejo su mirada fija en el techo hasta que su mente se puso en blanco. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, recordando su paseo de la tarde, el rostro de Minos, encendido, así como su miembro, cuyo sabor era delicioso, se relamió los labios, y cuando quiso continuar con aquella deliciosa tarea de autocomplacencia, sus ojos la traicionaron y comenzaron a cerrarse, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

El mundo de los sueños ha sido siempre un terreno tan bello como peligroso. Un lugar infinito donde no se distinguen el principio o el fin, o lo posible y lo imposible. El reino de los sueños no obedece ninguna lógica. Por lo que… una vez que cayó en la profundidad de su inconciencia, Agasha de repente se vio sobre el camino que lleva a la tumba de Albafica. Tomo el sendero y llego al lugar del epitafio. Pero en vez de la roca encontró al hombre para quien estaba dedicado ese espacio ¿pero cómo era que...? Si el señor Albafica estaba… muerto

-Señor Albafica… -Le llamo por su nombre, abrumada

-Agasha, mi hermosa Agasha- Agasha corrió a su lado, y se abrazó a su pecho, llorando. Albafica limpio sus lágrimas y le contemplo el rostro con todo el amor que se pueda reflejar en una mirada. Agasha no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, con su hermoso rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo. No resistió más y de puntillas se acercó para besarlo, él le correspondió, y de un momento a otro se encontraban rodando por el pasto, que ya no era verde, sino de todos los colores, se había convertido en flores. Rodaban desnudos, amándose, entregándose todo aquello que en vida nunca se pudieron dar. Pero en el punto más álgido del momento amoroso, Albafica se separó de ella, y poniéndose de pie, le ofreció su mano para que lo siguiera

-¿Qué pasa señor Albafica?

-Agasha mi amor, te había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero ahora, antes de continuar, quiero que sepas una cosa- Agasha se quedó callada, desconcertada y expectante, Albafica continuo –estoy enterado que hoy en día no soy el único que anhela estar contigo, y aunque hace un momento nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, y te sentí tan mía, sé que debo compartirte. Agasha volvió a llorar, sentía vergüenza y por un momento quizá también arrepentimiento. Pero el sueño era tan vivido, que por su mente incluso paso pedirle perdón y deshacer su compromiso, para poder ser perdonada por Albafica

-¡Señor Albafica yo… ¡

-Shhhh, no digas nada, entiendo muy bien que debes seguir tu vida, pero como te dije, ya sé que ahora habré de compartirte, por eso he invitado hoy a quien quiere ocupar mi lugar

Si la cosa ya era de por si extraña, Agasha nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que su inconsciente le había preparado. Por entre los árboles entro Minos, con aquel traje blanco que hacía que su sexo se resaltara sobre los pantalones. Pero eso cambiaria, inmediatamente. Minos, se despojaba de cada una de las prendas de su ropa, mientras caminaba aproximándose hacia la pareja que estaba ahí. Agasha sintió vergüenza, pues estaba desnuda y se cubrió con sus manos los senos y el sexo

-¡Mi pequeña flor! La saludo desde donde estaba parado -parece que he llegado tarde- Minos termino de quitarse la ropa y Agasha aprovecho para cuestionar a Albafica

-Señor Albafica, ¿pero qué es lo que está pasando?

-Hace un momento te explique, mi bella niña que sé muy bien que ahora tengo que compartirte, Así que voy a preguntarte ¿no te gustaría estar con nosotros? ¿Tenernos a los dos, al mismo tiempo?

Albafica se separó de Agasha y camino en dirección a Minos, ahora ambos estaban frente a ella, desnudos, evidentemente, y más que listos para no dejar espacios sin cubrir

-¿Acaso no te agrada vernos juntos pequeña flor?

-¡Vamos linda Agasha , ven con nosotros-

Ambos hombres sonreían, y casi estando a punto de caer ante sus provocaciones, pues no podía negar que ver a ambos a sus pies deseándola, no le parecía tan mal después de todo. Pero cuando empezó a poner las piernas en movimiento para unirse a ellos, los dos hombres comenzaron a acariciarse el rostro, Agasha se detuvo, y justo cuando Minos y Albafica iban a besarse… Agasha despertó.

-¡Pero que sueño más ridículo!… -se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se revolvió el cabello, se estiro y después se puso en pie, para comenzar con sus actividades.

Mientras estaba en la florería, Agasha seguía pensando en ese momento en que le dijo a Minos que estaba comprometida, se le escapo una risita burlona. No es que ella quisiera regodearse de la jugada que le había hecho al juez, pero esa expresión en su rostro no tenía precio, casi hubiera jurado que le doló escucharla contarle su "secreto". Bueno aunque… no era ningún secreto, entre ellos no había ningún trato, ni nada parecido, ella no tenía por qué contarle nada de su vida o sus planes. Además, él se había estado comportando como un caballero con ella, porque de repente quería tomarla de esa forma y en ese lugar, ella era una doncella. Aja… la sonrisa burlona otra vez se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Acaso lo había confundido, con esa pequeña muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer para satisfacer a un hombre? Ahora sí que soltó la carcajada, estaba disfrutando lo exitoso que estaba resultando su plan

-Parece que alguien aquí está muy contento- El prometido de Agasha llegaba a visitarla. Después de días de no verse, de que ella se negara a recibirlo, por fin la encontraba y ahora no podría mandarlo de regreso a su casa, tendría que atenderlo -¿_Qué acaso no puede esperar a los incontables años que pasaremos juntos por el resto de nuestro días?- _No, no podía esperar. El muchacho se pasó como por su casa y abrazo a su prometida, la beso demostrándole que todo el tiempo que había estado solo, había hecho mella en él. Realmente necesitaba estar con Agasha

-Agasha, me has hecho falta, te necesito, quiero verte a solas- Agasha rodo los ojos. Estaba perdida, ahora sí tendría que acostarse con él

-¡Pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar! Ven cuando termine mi turno. Con trabajo logro despegárselo del cuerpo, paso el resto del día inventando cómo hacer para deshacerse de él. No se le ocurrió nada. Cuando termino su turno, tuvo que darle su tiempo al muchacho, después de todo, no podía provocar un conflicto y que el compromiso se cancelara, no le convenía. No era bueno para ella que al final no se casaran, él ya la había tomado, entonces otro joven que se interesara en ella podría considerarla una cualquiera. Eso no le gustaría a su padre, realmente lo lastimaría, y todo el pueblo los señalaría. No es que Agasha le importaran esas cosas, pero por desgracia la sociedad de esa época tenía ideas muy cerradas en cuanto a la virginidad de una dama. Así que, un paso en falso podría hacerla caer en el mismo infierno. Aunque… un momento… quizá caer en el infierno no era mala idea, después de todo. Ahí posiblemente sería una reina o algo parecido, con Minos protegiéndola y teniéndola como su consorte, podría ser que el infierno no estuviera tan mal. Pero… Minos estaba molesto con ella por lo que paso la última vez. Bueno, eso se arreglaría el siguiente viernes, seguramente para ese entonces se le pasaría el enojo a su querido juez y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-o-

La semana paso en un segundo. A veces el tiempo transcurre como si nada, aunque eso en el inframundo es relativo, ahí tienen toda la eternidad para hacer lo que sea. Minos se sentía cada vez más intranquilo, había dormido mal, a veces estaba eufórico y nada le importaba, ni si quiera Agasha, y otras veces estaba en el suelo. Tenía ansiedad y sentimientos encontrados, no había resuelto aún que hacer con su pequeña flor. También se sentía estúpido, porque era él quien había comenzado el juego para atraparla, pero desgraciadamente fue víctima de su propia treta.

El día acordado había llegado, pero Minos decidió simplemente no asistir. ¿Berrinche? Quizá, ¿despecho? También. Lo que necesitaba era aclarar sus ideas.

-o-

Agasha se despertó antes de lo acostumbrado, salto de la cama, se bañó, acicalo y salió lista para ser recogida por el siniestro carruaje que siempre llegaba los viernes a la misma hora. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy sencillo y ligero, había omitido la ropa interior, estaba segura que Minos no podría resistir tocarla. Lo que no sabía es si ella iba a poder resistir que fueran solo sus dedos los que la complacieran. Camino muy a prisa, porque le urgía salir del pueblo, y porque el día estaba nublado. Por fin, salió de Rodorio, y se quedó de pie esperando al lado del camino, segura de que en cualquier momento, como siempre, vendrían por ella. Sin embargo pasaron los minutos, incluso una hora entera, y no, nadie llego. Así, parada, inmóvil, con su hermoso rostro juvenil, perplejo, y la mirada vidriosa, empezó a sentir como las gotas de la lluvia que se acababa de desatar, mojaban su ropa. Primero una que otra cayó por aquí y por allá, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba mojada hasta debajo de la ropa. Poco a poco giro sobre sus pies, y tomo dirección de regreso a Rodorio, un paso tras otro, lento. Sus lágrimas se confundían ahora con la lluvia que sin piedad le golpeaba la cara. Un tiempo después llego a la florería. Afortunadamente su padre cerro temprano, por la lluvia y estaba resguardado en su habitación, así que no la escucho entrar, ni mucho menos la vio echa un piltrafa. Subió a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa, se envolvió en sus mantas, y se puso a llorar. El llanto y el sentimiento de abandono y desdén que había sentido cuando pasó una hora entera y seguía parada al lado del camino, la cansó tanto que se quedó dormida.

-o-

Minos abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, se moría de calor. Se levantó de su cama y camino hacia el exterior de la habitación, afuera todo estaba oscuro, igual que adentro. Deambulo sin rumbo, dando vueltas sin sentido. Se detuvo en medio de la gran prisión de Ptolomea, respiro profundamente y dijo -_No puedo más- _Estaba convencido de que era un pobre diablo, y de que no tenía ya ni ápice de dignidad, ni de voluntad, ni de nada. Había faltado a la cita y eso le estaba causando una desesperación terrible. Realmente quería verla, y olerla. Era la única mujer viva que alguna vez le había movido algo más que el cuerpo. Primero se había fijado en ella por lo más obvio, su belleza angelical, y quizá a raíz de esa atracción inconsciente, es que había decido comenzar a seguirla. Pero ¿Cómo hacer para tenerla? Parecía que él y solo él era el único hombre que no podría disfrutar de su amor, lo físico no importaba más ahora, él quería su amor. Piscis había gozado de ese privilegio, y ahora hasta ese hombre común que iba a desposarla sería el suertudo que disfrutaría de todos los años que le restaban de por vida, y no solo de eso, sino de tener la primicia de su doncellez ¡Maldito sea! Lo odiaba más que a Albafica en ese momento. Luego un pensamiento malvado apareció en su mente _-¿y qué pasaría, si tomo el libro, y de alguna manera termina la cuenta de sus días?- _Muy absurdo plan, solo las moiras pueden decidir el destino de los hombres, solo hay alguien por encima de ellas y se encuentra dormido en los campos Elíseos. Esa no era una buena idea.

Minos en su investidura de juez entro a la biblioteca de los libros de la vida y como de costumbre abrió el de Agasha, comenzó a leer, y luego cuando llego al presente, se detuvo y lo cerró en un movimiento abrupto. Había alcanzado a identificar el nombre del tipo aquel que sería el compañero de vida de su interés romántico. ¡Maldito sea! Volvió a repetir. Sentía despreció hacia a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, ni viceversa. Rápido busco el libro de esa persona y se puso a revisar la vida del susodicho. Lo cerró antes de que llegara a donde conoce a Agasha. Era un hombre de bien, honesto, y de buena familia. Sin embargo no se comparaba con él. Sí, cayó en el juego de la comparación, ese en el que todos caemos cuando tenemos un rival de amores. Se midió con el pobre muchacho, para reafirmar cuan insignificante era al lado suyo_. -Bueno, si de buenas familias hablamos, la mía definitivamente es mucho mejor que la de él_-. Acaudalados y poderosos eran los parientes de Minos en Noruega, no solo de un pueblecillo en medio de una montaña en Grecia. ¿Panadero? ¡Bah! Yo no necesitaría ensuciarme las manos más que para tocar los zapatos que cubren tus hermosos y delicados pies, hermosa Agasha. ¿Joven? Bueno pues aunque no lo era, Minos lucía una apariencia bastante joven. Y así la lista de comparaciones seguía y seguía. Estaba perdiendo el piso, si no hacía algo no podría sostenerse más. Se fue a su tribunal, a juzgar almas. Toda la jornada pensó en ella.

Sin embargo, no movió un dedo por salir del inframundo y correr a sus brazos, aún estaba resentido. Que ridículo, haciendo un berrinche injustificado, haciéndose el macho. La verdad es que no tenía nada que reclamar, pero pensó, ´pensó que quizá Agasha podría ser solo suya.

Tres días pasaron desde que la había plantado, y Agasha hacía su vida normal, hacía su quehacer del hogar, cumplía su turno en la florería, y cumplía como futura esposa recibiendo a su prometido en la tan natural charla de novios por las tardes. Pero su cabeza, su corazón y su deseo estaban en otro lugar. Pero eso iba a tener que quedar en el pasado. No miraría más atrás, ni por Minos ni por Albafica, ni por nadie. Con lo que si debia ser considerada era con su trabajo, afortunadamente el negocio iba muy bien

-Señorita Agasha ¿Me hace usted favor de darme un ramo de Astromelias?

-Con gusto señora Marita

La señora Marita era una anciana amable, que cada lunes compraba un ramo de esas bellas flores que se llaman "Astromelias". Agasha las arreglaba como si fueran el ramo para una novia, ponía su empeño en dejar más que lindo ese cumulo de bellas plantas. Le dio la espalda para acomodarlas en su mesa de trabajo, cuando alguien las interrumpió

-Buenas tardes, estoy buscando una flor muy especial, me dijeron que aquí la encontraría-

Era él, Minos, en su traje blanco, y su porte inigualable de caballero. Agasha se congelo, se dio la vuelta, y se relajó inmediatamente, deseaba reírse, la señora Marita, esa anciana que con trabajos podía caminar, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos bien abiertos, a pesar de sus parpados caídos se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para sostener esa piel flácida que le cubría la mirada impresionada por el apuesto hombre que estaba en la pequeña florería del pequeño pueblo de Rodorio. Sin duda un "espécimen" fuera de lo común, guapo como el que más. Agasha se volteo con el ramo listo

-¿Qué flor es la que busca, señor?

-La más bella de este pueblo

-Creo tener lo que busca, por favor, espéreme un momento

Le dio las flores a la viejecilla y la encamino a la puerta empujándola más rápido de lo que podía caminar – Señora Marita estas flores van por cuenta de la casa, la veo la siguiente semana- la señora Marita se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pero salió sin sospechar nada y tomo su camino. Agasha la vigilo desde la puerta de la florería, cuando la vio perderse a lo lejos y se percató de que no había nadie alrededor, entro a la florería de nuevo, y cerró la puerta, y la ventana

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Shhhh- Y después calló su boca con un beso apasionado, de esos que te hacen sentir que con la lengua te han probado hasta las arterias de los dedos de los pies, de esos que te limpian el alma y te liberan la más deliciosa libido, un beso cargado de pasión pues

-No podemos estar aquí

-Ven conmigo pequeña flor

-¡Estás loco! ¿A dónde iríamos?

\- A tu habitación arriba, ¿Es ahí donde esta vedad? Tu padre está dormido, y no despertará en un largo rato

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?

-Digamos que le cobré un favor a un dios. No te preocupes, tu padre estará bien. Entonces… ¿Puedo pasar a su hogar, señorita Agasha? O debo decir señora de…

-Shhh, ven, sígueme.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7 Por fin mio

Aquí de nuevo, después de largo tiempo, por increíble que parezca no había tenido oportunidad de actualizar. Espero que las pocas de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerme, sigan haciéndolo, les doy las gracias. Bueno, pues aquí el nuevo capítulo, es corto, pero con bastante contenido, es prácticamente todo Lemon, una narración de la primera vez de nuestra pareja crack protagonista de este fic. Disfrútenlo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido sexual solo apto para mayores de 18 años

**POR FIN MIO.**

Agasha estaba sentada al filo de la cama, ojos cerrados, las manos a los costados y los pies en la tierra. Tras de ella, Minos la recorría con sus labios desde el cuello hasta su hombro, de ida y vuelta, mientras con sus manos, acariciaba su vientre y sus pechos. Lo hacía como si lo que tocara fuera de un cristal muy delicado, que podía romperse con cualquier toque mínimamente brusco. Poco a poco se fueron escurriendo en la cama, como dos velas derritiéndose. En el más incómodo de los abrazos, debido al pequeño espacio que ofrecía la cama de Agasha, buscaban como tocarse, lamerse y despeinarse los cabellos. Minos era enorme, y ocupaba más de la mitad de la cama, normalmente Agasha cabía perfectamente, pero ella era delgada y mucho más pequeña que él. Aun así, el deseo entre ambos no tenía límites, y Minos se acomodó como pudo, tratando de no aplastarla.

-No vuelvas a dejarme esperando, Minos

-No lo hare, nunca

Minos sabía bien, que de ahora en adelante el que esperaría seria él. Llegado el día, la reclamaría suya, y Agasha no sufriría en ningún área del inframundo, viviría con él en Ptolomea. Se lo pediría al señor Hades, en compensación por dejarlo solo, a cargo del inframundo durante todo este tiempo.

Un juez del infierno enamorado. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Aiacos tuvo a Violate, Radamanthys a Pandora. Y él, bueno, Ana era su amante, y muy a su pesar, de alguna manera la quería, pero lo que sentía por Agasha era diferente. Esa muchacha se le había metido hasta los poros de la piel. Era hermosa, pero sencilla, valiente, inteligente. Y lo mejor, atrevida, libre, candente, nada sumisa. La primera que le robaba el corazón. Y ahora lo tenía bajo su control, en su pequeña cama, en la posición más incómoda, pero complacido, disfrutando de sus atenciones, y el devolviendo el favor. Con las manos bajo su vestido, sin apresurarse, sin que el tiempo importara. Agasha se separó un momento, se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa. Si Minos estaba atontado con ella, ahora lo estaría más. Su cuerpo era la más bella escultura, tan fina, tan perfecta. Él también se apresuró a desvestirse. Agasha se sonrojó, verlo desnudo era realmente impresionante, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pectorales, el abdomen y su muy bien proporcionado miembro. Le hizo una señal para que se recostara, y él la obedeció. Comenzó a recorrerlo desde la punta de los pies, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. No dejo lugar sin que sus labios lo acariciaran. Todo su cuerpo olía bien. No como… bueno , no iba a comparar a nadie, porque no tenían nada en común, ni siquiera lo que a los dos los hacía hombres, porque su prometido era, bueno, era un joven griego, de buen ver, de estatura media, como todo lo que lo componía. Un gemido de Minos la ubico de nuevo en el espacio. Ella se afano más en complacerlo. Continúo su camino, por el abdomen, delineando sus músculos marcados, luego paso a sus brazos -_que bello cuerpo tiene_\- dijo para sí misma, acaricio su rostro con ambas manos, y lo beso, al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre su pecho, él bajo sus manos para hacer lo mismo con ella, recorrerla. Separo sus piernas, le pellizco las nalgas, y con su mano, confirmo que Agasha estaba hecha un mar, no dudo en introducir el medio y el índice, ella se retorció y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su sexo, mientras que sus manos, daban ligeros tirones a los blancos cabellos. Minos usaba su otra mano para masturbarse, medidamente, para no venirse antes que ella. A Agasha le estaba faltando el aire, y algo más. Como era de esperarse, decidió dar el siguiente paso, sentía la necesidad de sentirlo en su interior. Sostuvo ambos brazos del kyoto, y los puso alrededor de su cuerpo, para que la abrazaran. Beso su boca, bebió su saliva y atrapo su lengua con sus dientes. Bajo una de sus manos para tocarle el miembro y confirmar que estaba lo suficientemente duro, y lo estaba. Sonrió, levanto una pierna y se sentó en su erección. ¡Ahhh! Grito cuando se vio sorprendida por la sensación del enorme pene en su interior. Tenía los ojos abiertos y no parpadeaba, era como si se hubiera quedado congelada, Minos se tensó un poco, y se puso más nervioso cuando Agasha comenzó a reírse, seguía sin parpadear y ahora se reía, y cuando iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, le puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios y le impidió hablar. Estaba bien, muy bien, comenzó a moverse, despacio primero, lento, disfrutando el momento. Estar con él era mejor de lo que había fantaseado. Ese momento seria el parte aguas para definir el futuro de esos dos, era el último paso para caer al abismo. Para que los cuerpos de ambos se necesitaran siempre.

Minos cambio de posición, colocando a Agasha sobre sus rodillas y manos, y él detrás suyo. Se dio el tiempo para entrar, haciéndolo despacio, centímetro a centímetro al tiempo que Agasha arqueaba su espalda cada vez más. Gimió agudamente, lo estaba disfrutando bastante, ambos lo hacían. El acto no podía solo resumirse en "follar" estaban realmente haciendo el amor, explorando todas las posibilidades y posturas que podían hacer en la pequeña cama de Agasha. Totalmente concentrados solo en el placer. Dejaron que el tiempo pasara, hasta que el orgasmo llego. Primero ella, se desvaneció lentamente, soltando el fuerte agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura de Minos, luego él, vaciándose sobre su vientre. Nuevamente acomodo su cuerpo, adaptándose a la pequeña cama, tomo a Agasha y la coloco sobre su pecho. La abrazo con ternura, acomodo su cabello con sus dedos y también le acaricio el rostro

-Agasha ¿Tu prometido sabe que …

-Lo sabe, él fue el primero con quien yo, lo hice

-Ya veo

-Querrás saber porque te mentí la última vez

.No. No quiero hablar de eso, ni de lo que paso después. No por ahora

Abrazado a ella, se quedó en silencio, sentía un letargo casi incontrolable, los ojos azul hielo se cerraban poco a poco, hasta que definitivamente no los abrió más. Agasha quedo despierta, se levantó y salió de la habitación cubierta por una bata, se asomó a la habitación de su padre, dormía profundamente, nada parecía poder despertarlo, se retiró sin hacer ruido. Bajo un momento para verificar que en la florería todo estaba bien. Se encontró con una nota cerca de la puerta, seguramente sería de su prometido. La tomo para leerla. Respiro pesadamente. La nota explicaba que había estado tocando la puerta por casi una hora, y que todos los vecinos se habían dado cuenta de que no le abrió. Ella solamente meneo la cabeza, después paso a la cocina y sirvió una jarra con agua, tomo dos vasos y los subió con ella. Al llegar a la habitación, dejo la jarra y lo demás en la mesita de noche, quiso sentarse en la cama y no encontró ningún espacio para acomodarse, Minos estaba dormido a pierna suelta. Lo observo un momento, con toda paciencia lo contemplo, se veía bellísimo, se despojó de la bata y se recostó sobre él, quien se removió un poco para darle un mejor lugar sobre su cuerpo, luego la aprisiono de nuevo en sus brazos. Con la poca movilidad que tenía jalo la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama, y los cubrió a ambos con ella. Luego acompaño al juez en el sueño.

Continuara…


	8. Mi Devoción a ti

Hello! Aquí por fin, otra entrega. En esta ocasión el lemon está reducido a narración erótica, quise hacerlo así para darle un toque más "fino" por así decir, espero se logre y no que quede en mera pretensión.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no pertenecen sino a S. Teshirogi y a M. Kurumada

ADVERTENCIA: Se describen momentos eróticos.

**MI DEVOCION A TI.**

Agasha estaba embriagada de un placer inexplicable. Poco a poco se hundía en una muy densa oscuridad. En un inmenso mar negro, que más que pavor, le provocaba placer. El éxtasis la llenaba toda, tanto, que le faltaba el aire. Cerró los ojos y dejo de luchar, mientras caía en ese abismo desconocido.

-o-

-¡Anna!- Minos entro a Ptolomea llamando a la chica. Entro con una energía tan furiosa, que se podía percibir a metros. En realidad esa furia era pura emoción, y urgencia de tener todo bajo control. Agasha, estaría pronto en ese lugar, que era su casa. Anna inmediatamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió al llamado de su amo.

–A partir de hoy, servirás al señor Lune de Balrog, busca todo lo que necesites, vas a cambiar con otra doncella.

-¡Pero!-

-NO hay peros, Anna! Prepara tus cosas. Llévate todo, no sé cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar con él- Anna comenzó a sollozar. Poco a poco su llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte. Comenzó a manotear y a golpear con sus puños el pecho de Minos. Se arrancó el velo y lo hizo pedazos. Las demás doncellas de la prisión de Ptolomea salieron de las diferentes alas de la casa, atraídas por los gritos de Anna. Minos le hizo una seña a una, y en el oído le dio una orden, luego levanto en peso a la que hasta ese día había sido su amante, mientras ella pataleaba y luchaba para soltarse de su agarre. Salió con ella abrazada y bajó las escaleras. Un oscuro carruaje la esperaba. Minos la metió a la fuerza y azoto la puerta. El carruaje arranco y los gritos y llanto de Anna no se dejaron de escuchar sino hasta que estaba muy lejos ya. Minos, les indico a todos sus sirvientes que Anna ya no trabajaría en su casa. Ordenó a una doncella que arreglara sus cosas, para hacérselas llegar a la casa de Lune de Balrog, la doncella asintió, hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta. Minos se quedó solo, en la puerta, agitado, triste, con el corazón oprimido. A pesar de todo, si quería a Anna. Sin embargo, no tanto como ella lo quería a él. No tanto como él quería a Agasha.

Lune cerraba la jornada en la sala del silencio. Había sido él el regente del día, Minos estaba ocupado, haciendo preparativos. Y él sabía bien cuál era el asunto que su superior tenía que atender. Llego a su casa. En la puerta estaba estacionado un carruaje, camino despacio, como solía hacerlo siempre. Uno de sus guardias le informo que en el carro, estaba Anna. Tenía seis horas ahí metida, llorando y gritando, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, no habían podido bajarla. Lune le dijo que no tuviera pendiente, que él se encargaría de ella.

Se aproximó al carro y abrió la puerta. Anna lo recibió con un ataque de golpes, Lune la sometió, sosteniéndole los brazos. Así, una vez controlada, la bajo y cargo en peso, poniéndola sobre su hombro. Los brazos y la cabeza de Anna, así como su pelo colgaban boca abajo sobre la espalda de Lune, sus lágrimas quedaban atrapadas en el cabello blanco del juez. La cargo por toda la casa hasta la habitación de él, donde la recostó en la cama, Anna se levantó como un resorte y busco la salida. Él no se lo permitió, Anna buscaba con que defenderse, le lanzaba de todo. Lune entonces la alcanzó, y nuevamente utilizo su fuerza doblándole las manos, Anna cedió ante el dolor y calló de rodillas, él se sentó en la cama, desde donde la observaba –No te hare daño, te traje aquí para hablar contigo. No voy a hacerte nada de lo que estás pensando, solo quería que te sintieras cómoda. Las habitaciones de las doncellas no son siempre personales, lo sabes, y posiblemente no habría momento para que tú y yo pudiéramos conversar en privado- La voz de Lune era tranquila, grave, y con un acento marcado. Se tranquilizó y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. Era un hombre muy apuesto. –Anna- la llamo haciéndole una seña para que se acercara a él, se recargo en sus piernas, mientras seguía sentada en el suelo – ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? La muchacha movió la cabeza negando. –Bien, entonces es mi deber contarte el motivo por el cual vas a acompañarme a partir de ahora- Lune comenzó a acariciarle el largo cabello rubio, separando las ondas que se formaban en el –Estas aquí porque Minos te lo ordenó, igual que a mí me ordenó recibirte, ambos recibimos una tarea de quien es nuestro superior. Estas aquí también, porque el señor Minos sabe que tu- hizo una pequeña pausa –Sabe que tú tienes sentimientos por él- Anna levanto su cabeza con indignación, no solo ella tenía esos sentimientos, él también los tenía, como podía solo señalarla así, como si ella fuera una buscona, Lune supo leer su lenguaje corporal, y le acaricio el rostro, respondiendo –No tienes de que preocuparte, Anna, no voy a juzgarte ni voy a creer del todo esa versión. Pero hay algo más que debes saber. El señor Minos está enamorado, y no eres tú la afortunada. La dama en cuestión vendrá a quedarse unos días con él, y luego volverá a su mundo. Ella está viva Anna, y por lo tanto no puede permanecer aquí, sino hasta que le llegue la hora, y cuando ese momento suceda, vendrá a quedarse en Ptolomea, para siempre- Las lágrimas se acrecentaron, acompañadas de sollozos, Anna se cubrió la cara para poder llorar sin que Lune la viera descomponer la expresión tranquila que con mucho trabajo había logrado hasta ese momento. Lune le separo las manos y le limpio el rostro con sus propias manos –Anna, eres realmente hermosa. Yo voy a cuidar de ti a partir de ahora- La invito a sentarse junto a él en la cama, Anna obedeció. Ahora a su lado, lo veía frente a frente y se sentía extrañamente aliviada. El hombre junto a ella le beso la frente, luego los ojos, y continuo con sus mejillas y su barbilla, Anna tembló –No voy a besarte los labios, no ahora. No voy a hacerte nada, como te dije hace rato, si un día tú y yo compartimos esta cama, para hacer algo más que dormir, quiero que sea para que te quedes aquí, no para que entres y salgas, como una meretriz. Lune abrazo a Anna, y lentamente se fueron acostando en la cama. Se quedaron toda la noche abrazados, dando y recibiendo consuelo.

-o-

Desperté en una enorme cama, todo a mí alrededor era oscuro. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía aliviada, descansada, como si hubiera dormido una semana entera. Aquella sensación de caer, de ahogarme, había quedado en mi mente como si hubiera sido un sueño, me levante de la cama y di algunas vueltas por la recamara. En una silla, estaba un vestido negro, era bellísimo, él más fino que haya visto, ni siquiera en la tienda de la señora Lidopolus tenían algo así. Sobre de él, una nota "_Úsalo por favor, espero te guste". _Si me lo puse, y me quedo perfecto, pero no pude arreglar mi cabello, así que salí sin peinar y comencé a recorrer la casa. Al principio no me dio miedo, pero conforme me adentraba, sentía como si mil sombras me miraran. No estaba equivocada, guardias y sirvientas me observaban por la espalda. Pero cuando me los topaba de frente, agachaban la cabeza, y me llamaban "señora". Una sirvienta se me acerco, y me pregunto si necesitaba algo, agua, comida, lo que sea. Yo solo quería ver a Minos, así que le pregunte por él –Mi señor salió de la casa, a atender algunos deberes, pero estará aquí en cuanto los acabe. Ahora, si así lo desea usted, puedo guiarla y presentarle todos los que trabajamos aquí y que estaremos a sus órdenes-

Durante todo el trayecto a través de la enorme mansión, todos los sirvientes se referían a él como "El juez de Griffo", "El señor de Ptolomea", "El señor Minos" todos le tenían gran respeto. Por lo tanto, me lo tenían a mí, aunque yo sabía que era para quedar bien, pero una palabra mía y Minos los haría pedazos. Empecé a sentir un algo dentro de mí, el poder, en mis manos, para ordenar lo que se me diera la gana, y eso no era bueno. Nunca la gente me había dado tanta atención.

-o-

-¿Y qué tal la primera noche con Anna, Lune? Me han contado que dormiste con ella- Lune miro a su superior con ojos de molestia, Anna era una buena muchacha, Minos debía haberla reconocido como su mujer, y no andar conquistando a mujeres mortales y peor aún, mujeres de santos de Athena, del enemigo.

-Pues justo así como lo describes, solo dormí con ella, pero ¿Eso es algo que te interese, acaso te dan celos, amigo mío?- Minos no dijo nada, le respondió con esa sonrisa calculadora, tan característica suya, Lune continuó –Supe que a tu casa llego una dama no muerta, y que esta hospedada en tus aposentos ¿La primer señora de Ptolomea acaso?

-Estas en lo correcto, Lune, esa mujer será mi esposa. Es la primera vez que me intereso así por alguien. Así que… no voy a permitir que nadie me lo arruine. Sea quien sea, si se entromete, voy a quitarlo de mi camino. Es mi turno ahora-

Lune se quedó callado un momento. Las palabras de Minos habían quedado bien claras. Desvió el tema -¿Tu turno?-

-Claro, mi turno, Radamanthys y Aiacos se dieron el lujo de andar de conquistadores, exhibiéndose sin ninguna restricción.-

-¿Y tú también quieres exhibirte sin restricciones?- Lune interrumpió. Pero Minos volvió elegir el silencio por respuesta. Termino de firmar los libros del día, se quitó la toga y se retiró dejando a Lune atrás.

El único juez que quedaba en el Inframundo, se fue caminando, ansioso por llegar a su casa, donde estaría Agasha esperándolo. En el trayecto pensó en Anna. En realidad, no sentía celos, al contrario, esperaba que si era de su gusto, Lune pudiera apreciarla más de lo que él lo había hecho. Ella era una buena chica, y Lune había sido siempre su hombre de confianza. El éxito de esa pareja significaría de alguna manera su reivindicación.

Durante su trayecto de regreso a Ptolomea, tenía que pasar por las primeras dos esferas, la de Radamanthys, primero, y la de Aiacos después. No pudo evitar recordarlos. Como llego a sentir asco de Aiacos y sus manifestaciones públicas y descaradas con Violatte, y de cómo sentía pena por Radamanthys, un hombre tan poderoso a las órdenes del más mínimo chasquido de dedos de Pandora.

En ese entonces, no lo podía entender. No podía entender a Aiacos y su locura, aprovechando cualquier rincón, lugar o momento, para hacerle caricias a su subordinada. Se veía que la quería. A pesar de esa loca manera de amarse de ambos, de agredirse y de gritarse, y luego de reconciliarse. Había más que solo lujuria entre ellos. Se amaban de verdad. Pero si de amor hablamos, Radamanthys fue el más devoto, en toda la amplitud de la palabra. Radamanthys vivía para Pandora, soportaba todos sus caprichos, maltratos y esa despectiva manera de llamarlo… "perro". Aun con todo eso, él parecía siempre embelesado. Recordó que cuando Pandora creció y se volvió una mujer, Radamanthys comenzó con sus cortejos. Mando traerle todos los regalos que se le ocurrían, vestidos, joyas, flores. Todo tipo de regalos entraba diario al Inframundo, para luego ser llevados ya sea a Giudeca o al castillo Heinstein.

Por fin llego a su casa. Se quedó parado al borde de las escaleras, su respiración era rápida y pesada. Subió por fin, y al entrar sus sirvientes y guardias anunciaron su llegada. Al fondo, Agasha cruzo el amplio salón, se detuvo a unos metros de él. Ambos se miraron. Agasha se mareo un poco. Sentimientos encontrados se revolvieron en sus entrañas. Minos usaba su Surplice, el casco en la mano derecha, se veía impresionante. Esa cobertura de metal color negro hacía que su corpulenta anatomía se viera mucho más grande de lo que era. La única vez que lo había visto portarla fue cuando… Albafica lo enfrento y murió. Le temblaron un poco las piernas, pero su mente rápida la animo –_no es momento de acobardarse Agasha ¿Acaso no querías olvidar el pasado? ¿No quieres ser libre algún día y hacer lo que se te pegue la gana?-_ Albafica no iba a volver nunca, y aunque estaba cerca de él ahora, y nada posiblemente le impediría verlo, sabía que no iba a ser agradable. Cobarde y egoístamente prefería asumir la realidad, y enfocarse en ella. Su vida mortal transcurriría en un santiamén, y la eternidad estaba ahí, frente a ella, y no habría nadie que los detuviera. Después de todo el inframundo, aunque lúgubre, frío y oscuro, no estaba tan mal, si podía estar al lado de Minos. Rompió la contemplación y le dio la bienvenida

-Haz vuelto a casa, mi señor- Agasha le acerco la mano al rostro y lo acaricio, se besaron luego, ante la mirada perpleja de los sirvientes y guardias que los rodeaban, testigos de esa escena. Acto seguido, Minos la cargó hasta sus aposentos.

Ambos sabían bien lo que sigue. Es la primera noche juntos en el inframundo. El cruce de Agasha a este lugar, había sido dormida, así Minos podría manipular su alma y su cuerpo y evitar que sufriera daños. Solo los muertos pueden cruzar el camino al más allá.

En el último encuentro en el mundo de los vivos, Minos le propuso a Agasha pasar unos días con él. La fecha de la boda se acercaba y una vez casada, no podría verla nunca más. Hasta que muriera. Sinceramente Minos no aguantaría tal cosa, continuaría vigilándola de cerca, y acercándose a ella cuando pudiera. En realidad todo era incierto, Agasha decía las cosas de manera muy desprendida, pero Minos sabía que todo podía cambiar. La llegada de los hijos por ejemplo. Eso le molestaba, pensar que otro sería quien depositara sus semillas en ella, lo volvía loco, el matrimonio mismo, ya hacía que le doliera la cabeza y algo más. Quizá, quedarse con ella, retenerla, romper el juramento y no dejarla ir nunca solucionaría su ansiedad.

-¿Vas a usar ese traje todo el tiempo?- Agasha lo saco de sus pensamientos

-No mi señora- la surplice se separó de su cuerpo, armándose en una escultura con la forma del mítico Grifo – ¿mejor así?

-Casi…- le arranco la camisa y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones, Minos la detuvo, la llevo a la cama y la hizo sentar. Él se sentó a sus espaldas y comenzó a desatar los cordones del vestido. Muy lentamente, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Agasha no decía nada, era como si comprendiera lo que le estaba pasando a Minos. Los dedos le temblaban, pero con todo y los nervios, termino su tarea, bajo el vestido hasta la cintura, pero sus manos no la tocaron. Agasha respiraba cada vez más rápido, estaba muy excitada. Se puso de pie y se sacó el vestido ella sola, Minos seguía estoico. Ella se dio la vuelta, lo miro conmovida y le dijo -_Pobre hombre asustado-._ Minos parecía un chico inexperto. Tenerla en su cama, por primera vez le emocionaba al grado de paralizarlo. Agasha desnuda, se sentó en sus piernas y unió sus labios a los de su amado juez. Más que deseo carnal, aquel acto era una veneración del uno para el otro. Una combinación alquímica que ambos creaban, provocados por el éxtasis que emanaba de sus cuerpos y de su interior. Un ciclo sin fin, que cuando acababa, simplemente comenzaba de nuevo. Sus cuerpos no tenían noción de lo posible, las fuerzas y el ímpetu no se les terminaban, se deshacían y se volvían a crear en los brazos del otro.

-o-

Anna había estado esperando a Lune en la puerta de su templo. Y cuando llego ella corrió a recibirlo. Le sostuvo la toga y lo acompaño al comedor, le acomodo la silla y luego se dirigió a la cocina. La doncella encargada de la casa de Lune hablo con él

-Mi señor, la chica nueva…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No ha hecho nada en todo el día más que esperarlo en la puerta. No quiso ayudarnos a ninguna labor, usted…

-¿Yo que?

-Debería hablar con ella mi señor ¿Cuál será su función aquí?

Lune la miró serió –Anna es mi protegida, por lo que no tiene obligación alguna de ayudarlas. Por el contario, son ustedes quienes deben atenderla, en caso de que necesite algo. En cuanto sea posible dejara las ropas de doncella de servicio, así ya no habrá confusión ¿entendido?

-Entendido, mi señor

Anna salió haciendo un escándalo de la cocina. Se estaba peleando con otra doncella para llevar la charola de la comida. Lune odia la estridencia innecesaria, no soporta los gritos. Pero en esa ocasión lo tolero, porque Anna no sabía las reglas de su casa. Se levantó de su lugar y con ese simple hecho, la sirvienta que peleaba con Anna dejo de hacerlo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina. Anna llevo la charola y luego se acomodó de pie, al lado de donde estaba sentado Lune. Él le extendió la mano, y ella quiso sentarse en sus piernas. Lune no lo permitió, se puso de pie y le saco una silla, donde la invito a sentarse a su lado. Anna se sonrojo por el gesto y bajo la mirada, pero Lune le levanto la barbilla

-Anna, a partir de mañana, ya no serás más una doncella de servicio, por lo que, podrás usar ropa común

La muchacha abrió los brillantes ojos, y respondió –No tengo más ropa mi señor

-Yo te conseguiré la ropa Anna mañana mismo la tendrás

Lune pidió otro plato y Anna fue convidada de la cena. Pudieron cruzar un par de palabras. Anna no era de mucha plática. Las malas lenguas decían que la chica era un poco lenta, o tonta. Para Lune era una mujer de total lucidez, que más bien de lo que excedía era de bondad e ingenuidad.

-Anna, vamos a retirarnos ahora ¿Quisieras dormir conmigo de nuevo?... solo dormir- ella asintió con la cabeza. Lune se puso de pie, para recorrer la silla donde estaba sentada, le tendió la mano y luego la enredo en su brazo. Caminaron juntos a la habitación del juez, y el único ruido que se escuchó detrás de ellos fue la puerta cerrarse.

Una vez adentro, Lune le ordeno a Anna que se prepara para dormir. Ella obedeció y cambio su ropa. Pero el no

-¿No vas a dormir tú también mi señor?

-Me faltaron unos pendientes, los atenderé y entonces podre dormir. Pero voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas.

Anna sonrió de una manera que solo significaba gratitud infinita, se acomodó en el lado derecho de la gran cama de Lune y se cubrió con las negras sabanas. El juez se quedó hasta que la muchacha se quedó profundamente dormida. Salió de la habitación y llamo a uno de sus guardias. Le mando traer todos los vestidos que Pandora hubiera dejado en Caina, la prisión de Radamanthys de Wyvern. _-¿Por qué en Caina mi señor, que la señora Pandora no se quedaba en Giudeca o el su propiedad fuera de aquí?-_ Lune le explico de manera breve y llana que Pandora había vivido sus últimos días dentro del inframundo en ese lugar, y que si era listo entendería porque, y que no quería ningún chisme o escándalo sobre eso. –Ahora ve por ellos, los quiero mañana a primera hora- fueron sus últimas palabras. Luego volvió a la habitación con Anna, se aseo y cambio para dormir y se acomodó al lado contrarió de la cama. Anna inconsciente se rodó y lo abrazo, al verse aprisionado por ella, Lune no hizo más que dejarla sujetarlo por la cintura y recargar la cabeza en su pecho. Así se quedaron toda la noche.

Continuara...


	9. Stay

Meses más tarde, llega el capítulo, no había tenido oportunidad de continuar, en parte porque la inspiración no me llegaba aunque pensaba mucho en este fic. Pero, afortunadamente, lo logre, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, trato siempre de encontrar un cierre. Agradezco a quien lo lea. Y en especial a Nyan-mx, espero tu opinión y espero haberlo hecho mejor esta vez jeje, con eso de los párrafos largos.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Teshirogi y a M. Kurumada

ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje que sugiere situaciones sexuales (18+)

*Contiene un dialogo algo extenso en la parte final, no soy de hacer ( o gustar de leer) diálogos en los fics, pero en esta ocasión sentí la necesidad de hacerlo de esta manera.

**STAY**

No tenía noción del tiempo, ni de ella misma. Permanecía envuelta en los brazos de Minos que, fueron lo único que la cubrió por días y noches. Su embriaguez por el Grifo parecía no tener fin. Sabía que sus días junto a él estaban contados, pronto, tendría que volver a la cruel realidad, a su aburrida vida de pueblerina, en el apacible y estático Rodorio, vendiendo en vez de flores, panes. Haciendo el amor con un hombre que si bien podía apagar sus ganas, después de Minos, nadie podría satisfacerla como a ella realmente le gustaba. Pariendo hijos, y despojándose de su individualidad.

-Dime que me amas, anda, dímelo una vez más, quiero retener tu voz en mi mente, hasta que vuelva a escucharla de tus labios- Los susurros de Minos en su oído, sonaban como un hechizo y causaban que ella cayera rendida a sus órdenes

-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!…- El éxtasis le aflojo las piernas, y se desvaneció, lentamente, derritiéndose en los brazos del hombre que la tenía cautiva en esa habitación, en aquella oscura tierra donde no debería de estar.

Una muy larga despedida de soltera, sin medir el tiempo, sin que nadie en su casa se sintiera extrañado de su ausencia, porque ¿Qué tiene de raro que una mujer en vísperas de casarse vaya a otro pueblo a buscar lo que le falta para la ceremonia? Una mentirilla ligera… que mantendría a su prometido y a su padre tranquilos. Mientras ella dejaba de ser la pulcra doncella que pronto se vestirá de blanco para prometerse amor con un joven igual de "pulcro". Que ventaja tener un novio abierto de mente, gracias a él, este romance extra noviazgo con Minos era posible. Entregarse a su prometido antes del matrimonio después de todo no había sido tan mala idea.

Pasadas las horas, por fin pudieron hacer una pausa. Se quedaron dormidos. Agasha había tenido muy pocas horas de descanso desde que entraron a la habitación, y no salieron más. En medio de su sueño, escuchaba extraños ruidos, gritos, lamentos, estruendos. Esos sonidos la despertaron. Se sentó en la cama, y se quedó quieta, para no despertar a Minos, que yacía dormido a su lado, agotado, se veía hermoso. Los quejidos se escucharon otra vez, no pudo ignorarlos. Se levantó y se puso una bata para cubrirse la desnudez, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y camino hasta la puerta. Afuera en la explanada de Ptolomea, el viento del inframundo le sacudía el cabello y la ligera prenda que usaba. A lo lejos se podía ver un resplandor, y se escuchaban los quejidos mucho más claros, y por un momento, algo que pensó que estaba muy en el fondo de su ser la traiciono _-¿Y si camino hacía el resplandor? Quizá podría encontrarlo- _pensó

-¿Quieres saber dónde está él verdad?- Minos, estaba detrás de ella. Claro ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que podría escabullirse de él tan fácil? Se giró para mirarlo. Aquel hombre lucía un rostro triste, la mirada decepcionada. –Yo mismo puedo guiarte, en verdad no me importa si dices que sí, yo quiero complacerte en todo- Agasha sintió su corazón estrujarse, se sintió mal

-No quiero verlo. Estoy aquí para estar contigo, los quejidos y gritos me despertaron y solo salí por morbo, perdo…-

-No es necesario que me pidas perdón- No parecía sincero, pero no siguió buscando más reacciones, estaba apenada, y ahora quería redimirse con él. Minos le extendió la mano, Agasha la tomo sin dudas, la acerco a su rostro y la beso solemnemente

-Vamos adentro, mi señor-

-o-

Las horas pasaron. Y ya muy entrada la madrugada, Agasha decidió que era momento de disipar ciertas dudas.

-Mi señor Minos

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña flor?

-Yo… quisiera saber algo- Minos guardo silencio, esperando aquello tan importante que Agasha tenía que decirle

-¿Alguna vez has visto al señor Hades?

-Si.

-¿Y cómo es él?- Minos se quedó serio, no esperaba esa pregunta…

-Bueno él… es un, ah, mmm,

-¿Cómo luce?

-Él es… bueno es alto, su cabello es negro, y su rostro es bastante bien parecido, su voz es grave, y su mirada profunda y penetrante, regularmente es tranquilo, nunca grita, ni se sale de control. Bueno, excepto cuando es primavera en la tierra, porque la señora Perséfone tiene que irse…

-¿Has visto a la señora Perséfone?

-No realmente, solo sus pies

-…

-En realidad rara vez podemos verlos a ambos, a uno u otro. Cuando la señora Perséfone está en el inframundo, y por alguna razón somos llamados ante la presencia del señor Hades, bueno él…nos tiene prohibido mirarla. Debemos mantener nuestra cabeza inclinada en reverencia y tenemos que mirar al suelo siempre cuando ella está presente, el señor Hades es un Dios muy celoso.

-Ya veo. Y ¿qué pasa cuando no está el señor Hades? como ahora…

-¿Te refieres a quien está a cargo?… bueno, por ahora, supongo que yo. Regularmente, después del señor Hades están los señores Hypnos y Thanatos, luego Pandora, y después… nosotros.

-y… ¿aquí, hay otras mujeres como yo?

-No, no hay mujeres como tú aquí, ni vivas, ni como concubinas ni nada. Aquí nadie antes había tenido una pareja como tal, solo romances, amantes y cosas así.

-Cosas así…- Agasha bajo la mirada, y se tomó unos minutos para pensar sus siguientes palabras -bueno, pero yo no soy tu concubina… -De repente, Minos aflojo el abrazo de Agasha, _"no soy tu concubina", _la frase le había vuelto aceite la saliva, y le había recordado cuál era su lugar en la vida de la joven griega. Movía la vista para todos los ángulos, buscando evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de agua. La última vez que se había sentido igual, fue cuando, también ella, le había confesado que estaba comprometida. En aquella ocasión se había sentido tan molesto, y tan mal, que había deseado no verla más. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, con ella entre sus brazos, desnuda, en su propia cama, en el templo de Ptolomea, su recinto en el inframundo. Como un niño herido, al que se le ha negado algo previamente prometido, Minos se levantó de la cama, Agasha lo detuvo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y le alcanzó la mano.

-Minos, por favor…

-¿Por favor qué?

Agasha lo miraba con una expresión que desarmaría a cualquier hombre que la viera. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, con el cabello suelto cayendo en sus hombros, cubriendo su desnudes, parecía una hermosa escultura.

-Quiero saber, como sería mi vida aquí, si yo… si yo decidiera quedarme aquí contigo-

Minos se sintió contento, sus ojos azules se abrieron y brillaron. Su corazón latía de emoción, el que Agasha considerará quedarse con él lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del inframundo. Aunque, para ser sinceros, la realidad, no era del todo alentadora. Si bien en ese momento, él era una especie de regente del inframundo, no lo sería siempre. No siempre habría tiempos de aparente paz. Minos preparaba su discurso. Tenía que lograr convencerla, sin mentirle, o por lo menos intentarlo. Se preparó sentándose en la cama, al lado de la bella Agasha, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la recargo nuevamente sobre el colchón. Acostados, mirándose a los ojos, Minos comenzó a hablar

-La primera vez que te vi, me pareciste la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Una verdadera molestia. Ese afán tuyo de defenderlo, me causaba mucha risa_. ¿Pero que se cree esta mocosa, en que momento piensa que puede causarme el más mínimo rasguño?_ Entre más te empeñabas en interrumpir la pelea, entre más gritabas su nombre angustiada, entre más me maldecías, más llamabas mi atención. Después, cuando él murió y lloraste, algo dentro de mí se sintió extraño. Era como si, me sintiera mal por ti…-

-¿Y no pensaste en arrepentirte, resarcir el daño que habías hecho?- Minos se volteó y miro al techo

-Ni un minuto. Nunca. Soy un soldado, uno de muy alto rango, sirvo directamente a un dios, y no a cualquier dios. Estoy entrenado para eso y más, además, yo no puedo devolver la vida… ¡Y ese hombre...! Ese hombre, era mi enemigo. ¿Entiendes eso no? El deber de un guerrero es ganar las batallas que le son encomendadas.- Minos cambio de posición otra vez, ahora le daba la espalda, Agasha resintió la reacción del juez y se volteo en la misma dirección de manera que ahora estaba mirando los anchos músculos de Minos. De los hombros hasta los glúteos, marcaba un camino con los dedos. –Veo que sigues ofendida por mis acciones hacía tu querido piscis- Agasha se levantó solamente para asomarse a la cara de Minos y besarlo. Lo hizo profunda y apasionadamente para después montarse en él y comenzar de nuevo a disfrutar de todo aquello que el cuerpo y alma del Kyoto tenían solo para ella. Minos no opuso resistencia alguna, estaba a merced de la joven. Quizá más tarde, podría explicarle como sería la vida si ella decidiera permanecer a su lado. Por ahora, tenía la obligación de atenderla y disfrutarla.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10 Lo que te espera

Otro Mileno ha pasado, pero la historia aún no termina. He estado algo ocupada con la escuela, afortunadamente, ya pude terminar el capítulo. Veamos como Minos maneja la indecisión de Agasha.

ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a M. Kurumada y a S. Teshirogi

*Proaulia: En la antigua Grecia, la "proaulia" era una parte, de las que conformaban la ceremonia de bodas, donde la novia pasaba tiempo con su madre, amigas o demás parientes mujeres. Digamos como una especia de despedida de soltera

LO QUE TE ESPERA.

-_Lo primero que tienes que saber, Agasha, es que, no tendrás ninguna autoridad, más que de esta casa, que será tuya si aceptas. Eso es bastante en este plano. Nadie aquí goza de nada parecido. Y no harías en este lugarí más que disfrutar de tu vida como mi consorte. Puedes disponer de absolutamente todo lo que en la prisión de Ptolomea se encuentre, incluyendo los sirvientes. Puedes tener una o varias doncellas, para que te atiendan de manera personal. No tienes que molestarte por pequeñeces como limpiar, cocinar, o cualquier cosa que implique que trabajes o te esfuerces…_-

Todo sonaba… tentador. Agasha escuchaba atentamente a Minos, mientras le acariciaba el pecho desnudo, se sentía abrumada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. La idea que le presentaba su amante aparentaba una vida fácil.

Si alguna vez maldijo, todo lo que implicaba limpiar ella sola toda una casa. Si alguna vez, en esos momentos donde quemaba la comida, donde los arreglos florales le quedaban feos, donde no podía sacar agua del pozo, suplico a los dioses por una vida más holgada, esta era su respuesta. No se la había dado Zeus, ni su hija, ni ningún otro dios, sino Hades. Reflexionaba si pensar esto era sacrilegio, Rodorio estaba consagrado a Athena, ella se crio bajo estas creencias. Pero ahora, algo, se había cruzado en su camino. Aquellos deseos banales, estaba a un "si" de volverse realidad.

-Yo. Voy a pensarlo-

Fueron sus palabras, respecto al tema, la última noche que paso con Minos. Ahora se encontraba festejando su _proaulia*_. Pero debido a que no tenía madre, ni ninguna pariente mujer, había resuelto celebrar esta parte de la ceremonia del matrimonio, con algunas chicas con las que había logrado hacer amistad. Pasaron la tarde en la playa, comieron, bebieron, jugaron, y en algún momento, las cosas empezaron a ponerse picaras.

-Y cuéntanos Agasha ¿Alguna vez ustedes dos, han hecho? ya sabes…-

El pequeño grupo de chicas rio, al tiempo que se sonrojaban –Dinos ¿él es buen amante?

-Yo no he dicho que he estado con él- respondía evasiva, y todas reían. Mientras insistían en sacarle la sopa a la futura novia. Agasha no soltó palabra respecto a ese tema. Pero en su mente, deseaba contarles con lujo de detalles todo lo que conocía respecto a las artes amatorias, sobre todo, las que no había aprendido con su novio, sino con Minos.

-Minos- musito

-¿Qué dijiste Agasha?

-¿Eh? No he dicho nada- Negó, mientras se relamía los labios recordando. Dándole vueltas a la idea de aceptar o no la propuesta de Minos, aunque absurdamente todos los planes de su boda, seguían en pie.

_-Agasha… ¡AGASHA! ¿Estas despierta?-_

_-Perdón- respondió sin ningún tono en su voz, con la mirada perdida, -estaba pensando en algo. ¿Deseas tener hijos?- Minos se quedo tan frío como el color de sus ojos. Nunca había pensado en eso. Si no había pensado en tener una pareja "estable", mucho menos en tener hijos o no. Ni si quiera sabía si podía, o si se le estaba permitido. En estas circunstancias, sin ningún superior a quien preguntar tal cosa, la respuesta más prudente sería decir que no. Además, él era un soldado, su vida estaba comprometida, siempre. _

_-No- le dijo secamente a Agasha que ahora si le ponía toda la atención del mundo. Ella sonrío, y volvió a agachar la mirada._

_-Está bien, Minos- Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. _

Entre aquellas platicas de mujeres, un día antes de la boda, los temas del hogar y la familia eran de suma importancia, sobre todo para una chica que no tenía el ejemplo materno. Agasha escuchaba, pero no lo retenía. Una vez más sus deseos se dividían en tres, el tema en común eran los hijos. Si en alguna ocasión, Agasha acaricio la posibilidad de tener hijos por gusto, el padre de esos sería ni más ni menos que Albafica. Pero él estaba muerto, y, aún vivo, él no era un hombre disponible, era un santo de Athena, no tenía derecho a tener descendencia, o familia, o amantes formales. Bien, primera y legítima opción anulada. Con su prometido, la cosa no era si quería o no, aquí, tendría por lo menos que intentarlo. No estaba segura si esa era su idea de una familia. Y bueno, Minos, la novedad, lo reciente que se podía convertir en lo eterno, era la opción que se apegaba más a sus verdaderos deseos. Por lo menos él, no le exigiría descendencia. Las voces a su alrededor, eran meros barullos, ruidos, sin sentido, su mente ahora se encontraba resolviendo el momento más importante de su vida.

Un hombre elegantísimo llego a la posada más cara de Rodorio, "Yorgos", ahí pidió alojarse en la mejor habitación, le fue negada, _mañana habrá un matrimonio, y esa habitación está reservada para los recién casados. _El hombre apretó los dientes, y replicó – No quiero otra, sino la mejor, pagare lo doble por esa, y lo triple por la que le siga, como un regalo a los recién casados. La mujer en la recepción estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo con su ofrecimiento, cuando el dueño, que había estado escuchando todo, se acercó y con gusto le acepto la oferta. Por último, el extraño visitante le guiño un ojo a la mujer, que inmediatamente se le cubrió el rostro de un color rojo, luego un joven lo condujo a la tan disputada habitación.

Una vez instalado, el personaje aprovecho el momento de la propina para interrogar al muchachito. –Niño ¿te quieres ganar un par de monedas de oro extras?- al chico le brillaron los ojos -¡Por supuesto señor!- el hombre sonrió complacido y entonces pregunto -¿Dónde queda la panadería del pueblo?-

Camino por donde le habían indicado, sin dejar de pasar desapercibido con su notable aspecto extranjero. Cruzo la plaza y a un costado de la iglesia estaba la panadería. Entro, causando el mismo efecto que el de su paso por las calles, llamando la atención de empleados y clientes, que ese día eran más de lo normal.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?- pregunto un viejo, Minos lo miró afiladamente, distinguiéndolo claramente de las demás personas, ese era el dueño, sin duda, pensó

-Estoy de paso por aquí. Busco al mejor panadero de pasteles de bodas, y la buena gente del pueblo me ha indicado que este es el lugar que estoy buscando- hizo una breve pausa, para medir al viejo que lo atendía, midiendo sus reacciones, detectando desconfianza en los detalles de su rostro. Y continuo –Voy a casarme pronto, con una muchacha griega, y, deseo que la boda tenga todo lo que se pueda de la tierra de mi futura mujer ¿podría ayudarme usted? Pagare lo que sea necesario- El rostro del propietario se relajó – _Que pasa con este pueblo, todos con dinero doblan las manos, el señor Hades debería tomar nota de esto-_

_-_Llega usted en buen momento, mi señor, mi hijo también va a casarse, y estamos terminando algunos panes y el pastel que se servirán en la fiesta. Sin problema alguno podría ofrecerle una degustación para que usted compruebe lo que en el pueblo le han dicho de mi negocio-

Minos sonrió, por tercera vez en ese día. Los de este pueblo eran tan fáciles. Ni si quiera porque estaban tan cerca de Athenas, que si era una ciudad bastante ruda, aprendían a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. El hombre le puso una mesa, le trajo vino, y las empleadas desfilaron con los panes, que vaya después de todo si estaban bastante buenos. Entre pláticas, Minos le saco toda la información que necesitaba al hombre. Los horarios, lugares, momentos previos y posteriores de la boda del año. El hombre también quería saber detalles del ostentoso extranjero, pero no obtuvo más que respuestas secas. Cuando hubo llegado el momento de retirarse, cerro, sin dejar cabo suelto

-Muy bien, todo está muy bueno, los rumores son ciertos, lo felicito-

-Entonces ¿Solicitara usted nuestros servicios para su ceremonia? No hemos hablado de cuantos productos necesitara y de cuales… y no le he dicho el precio de lo…-

-¿Cuánto pagara usted por la boda de su hijo buen hombre?- Una expresión de intriga, ofensa, curiosidad, y quien sabe que más se reflejaron en la cara del dueño del local. Era una pregunta ruda la que le hacia el extranjero petulante. Pero era en serio, muy en serio. Minos sentado desde la pequeña mesa, con un lenguaje corporal de bravuconería, camuflado de elegancia junto con el estoicismo de su rostro le decían al griego que, hablaba muy en serio.

-Señor yo…-

-¿Cuánto pago por la boda de su hijo? Quiero pagar lo mismo, para tener exactamente lo mismo. Usted es un experto supongo, y quiero poner en las manos de alguien que tiene toda la experiencia, para que me brinde lo que deseo. El rostro del hombre cambio otra vez. Entonces, pidió un papel, un tintero, una pluma, y escribió la cantidad. Le paso doblado el papel, y Minos lo leyó. Saco de su abrigo un saco de monedas y se las dio a su anfitrión –El resto lo tendrá mañana-

Agasha volvía de la playa, cansada, dudosa, casi sin voluntad. Pero, aun con todo y eso, había algo que deseaba con gran fervor. Tanta era su distracción, que no noto el ya conocido carruaje oscuro, que esperaba estacionado en un costado de la calle que subía a su casa. No fue sino hasta que lo tuvo en sus narices que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí. Sus ojos brillaron y su corazón y su vientre latieron fuerte. Sin duda alguna en su recobrada voluntad, subió, tomo asiento, y se encontró con los ojos azules del Griffo. El estiro su mano, y Agasha se abalanzó a tomarla, la beso con urgencia, y cuando las caricias dejaron de ser superficiales, Minos le dio un fuerte jalón, de modo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban devorándose como si cada uno fuese agua en medio del desierto.

No fue hasta que un golpe en una de las paredes del carro los hizo detenerse. Markino, el espectro que acompañaba siempre a Minos como su chofer, había sido quien les hizo parar

-Mi señor- hablo por una pequeña ventana que lo comunicaba con la cabina –Disculpe la interrupción, pero… el carro ya llama la atención demasiado, y si continua moviéndose así, vamos a ser señalados pronto, y no tardaran en notarnos de más y cuestionar nuestra presencia aquí-

Minos no respondió nada, se sonrió con Agasha.

-¿No puedes vivir sin mí, verdad Minos?-

-Ahora siento que no. Pero podría- Agasha se volteo molesta, para evitarle la mirada. Había sido ella quien siempre tuviera en suspenso al Kyoto, pero ahora recibía un revés, que no se esperaba

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Minos-

-Vine porque deseaba verte-

-…-

Minos supo descifrar el gesto de Agasha, pero no había ido hasta Rodorio a tener peleas de noviecitos con su amada, había ido para llevársela, y esperaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

-Vengo por ti, Agasha, mi casa te está esperando. Pero, me doy cuenta de que posiblemente regrese con las manos vacías-

-¿Por qué? Si has venido a verme, y ya me has visto y más que eso. Eso no es marcharse con las manos vacías-

-No puedo competir con esa familia tan buena que te espera, aunque no tengo el gusto de conocer al segundo afortunado de tu vida, me consta que el padre es un buen tipo- Agasha lo miro molesta. Por sus palabras descifraba que había conocido, de alguna forma, al padre de su prometido, pero guardo silencio, pensando en la respuesta que le iba dar, o, si siquiera le daría una.

-Solo quiero que recuerdes que, aunque en el inframundo no sale el sol, y tiende a ser frío, no tendrás que molestarte por nada. Y además, yo estaré siempre para complacerte en todo, absolutamente todo lo que desees, pequeña flor-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aquí no tendré lo mismo?-

-No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo menos todo lo que te he ofrecido. No estás en posición de ponerte petulante. Si deseas ser una pueblerina común y corriente, que lava tarjas y charolas para hornear pan en el día, y por la noche calienta el lecho de su marido, y por cierto, entre todo eso, cuida a sus cinco hijos, bueno entonces, esta es la última vez que te veo. Pero, al gran amor que siento por ti, tengo que decirte que pienso esperarte. Mañana después de la ceremonia, en donde siempre, no me importa que te cases, mientras que te vayas conmigo- Minos se había puesto un poco rudo. El tono de su voz era algo elevado, y su rostro reflejaba la desesperación y ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Y Agasha no pudo dejar de notarlo. Por eso no se sintió ni en peligro, ni asustada. Lo comprendía todo. Solo había algo que le causaba duda

-¿Por qué después de la ceremonia? ¿Por qué no antes?-

-Para que te despidas de todos, como debe de-

-En ese caso tendré que adelantar la noche de bodas-

-No juegues conmigo Agasha, como te dije antes, ahora siento que no puedo vivir sin ti, pero soy un juez del inframundo, el único que lo custodia actualmente, puedo inventarme otra cosa, o buscarme una o cien amantes, carajo-

-Pero ninguna será como yo, tendrás mi respuesta, en el momento y en el lugar acordado- Se bajó del carruaje, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, para luego correr de él lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, que nadie la viera junto con ese armatoste extravagante, y ya no se diga con su propietario. El corazón de Agasha se sentía indeciso. Después de cruzar el marco de la puerta de la florería, escucho el paso del carruaje a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, para ir entre las calles del pueblecillo, se giró y salió corriendo. Solo llego a cruzar de nuevo la puerta, y se quedó literalmente tragando el polvo que Minos dejo tras de sí. Se quedó ahí, pensando ¿Cuál sería la mejor decisión para ella?

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado. Sé que tarde bastante en completar este capítulo, y sé que a no muchos, o nadie, le guste mucho esta pareja crack. Quise juntar a esta pareja, porque siempre lo prohibido es más intersante jaja, hay cientos de historias de la OTP Aga-fica o Alba-Minos, o Minos-Ana recientemente, pero que tal esta posibilidad, en mi defensa diré, he leído ships mil veces más extraños. En cuanto a la historia, tenemos a un Minos hundido en la soledad y la desesperación, cuya atracción por Agasha, nació del remordimiento ¿o no? Agasha comparte esta soledad, y además está condenada a resignarse a vivir una vida "normal" y no es que no ame a su prometido, solo que ¿Quién podría decirle que no a Minos?

Me gustaría agregar cosas, pero, no soy como otras fickers que realmente escriben al final del fic como si de su diario se tratara, no soy muy comunicativa, disculpen por eso, pero prefiero que las historias hablen, aunque, me encanta que me digan lo que piensan, siéntanse libres de enviar reviews, de cualquier tipo. Gracias.


End file.
